Little white lies
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: "We're bored to death in heaven, and down alone in hell, we only want to be ourselves, we scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels" - black veil brides: people aren't always what they seem, after being rescued by a girl from his death toshiro finds himself falling in love with her yet is she not all what she seems? Toshiroxoc Shaman king/bleach crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Damn it_

* * *

"The central 46 has required me to send one captain to the world of the living to deal with a potential threat" head captain yamamato spoke with his gruff elderly voice as he watched the line up of captains; still noticing the wounds in the ranks as the 3 gaps , where traitors once stood, stuck out like a sore thumb.  
"Why do we need to send such a high ranking officer exactly with a 'potential threat', could a lower ranking officer not take the place as we are all busy with repairing from war still" unohaha spoke, it wasn't a disrespectful tone but more of a concerned one since she was already rushed off her feet with treating officers who really didnt want to be treated.  
"I understand our position yet in order to deal with this quickly, cut the weed at the root before it grows, this war started with a few whispers and suspicion which cannot happen again. I trust in central 46 and have appointed a captain who would be appropriate and would be capable of the task"

* * *

That was how toshiro had ended up taking this solo mission; the most thing he feared was leaving rangiku in charge and alone in the barracks yet now he was fighting for air

* * *

It had seemed to be quite straight forward; he had been told exactly where to go yet he wasn't sure what he was suppose to be looking for- so he was standing around in the middle of a forest in the middle of no where with the nearest town being at least a hour away. In his opinion this may of been a good thing since it meant less human interference.

He had been there for what had seemed like ages - he wasn't known for being patient. He was hot, he was agitated and he was not happy. That's what he got really for going to such a nowhere place like Izumo, in fact he had never heard of Izumo till the meeting that meeting this morning.

He didnt know what happened as even for him he wasn't able to keep up:  
A clang of metal  
A gush of blood from his chest as pain surged through his body  
He fell hard to the floor before he could even mutter a syllable of his zanpakutos realise  
A laugh rang through his ears : sounding like a villain from one of the books granny used to read to him  
A brief sight of a cloaked figure flash stepping away into oblivion

Why couldn't he sense it? What happened? Was that the threat he had been warned about? To make things worse the sky above had darkened with rain clouds as it poured down; covering the landscape in this grey wash. The only other colour he saw was crimson red which drenched his uniform.

He looked at his hand, dripping in blood and rain that ran down like a tear from his hand to the ground.

Is this the end?

He had been stabbed in the back yet he could tell that the attacker had gone for the chest, snapping ribs and deflating a lung- that was proberly the minimum as he was just dripping in blood. With no squad 4 member or even a person in sight his chances of survival were low. To make it worse he was in his gigai when he had been attacked, thinking that he would just pop out using a soul candy if he saw something yet this turned out no to be the case. At least if someone saw his dead body they would think it to be a murder or some kind of suicide, maybe if he was lucky then he wouldn't be found at all.

He had a good life and was content with his death - it was on a mission in his highly regarded captain status. Maybe there were things he wished he had done or said but he wouldn't take back his memories for the world.

He could feel breathing becoming harder as his eye vision dulled and fuzzed.  
_Goodbye_  
He closed his eyes peacefully. He wouldn't be one to die screaming or begging. No he would die in dignity and in peace.

"Hey are you ok?" A voice rang out from the darkness, it was so sweet and youthful, it was the best voice he had heard, it was beautiful.  
He opened his eyes slightly.  
He was met by a angel; silky smooth cinnamon brown hair, soft sun kissed skin, these gorgeous night sky eyes that just pierced his very being and this little trinket in one of her bangs of these little blue beads with a red tassel tip - he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had this smile that melted his heart, his ice cold heart actually melting from this one girl.  
He wanted to just keep looking at this face, this perfect face, to touch it, to hold it; yet he soon felt a rush of pain from his chest making him clinch in pain.

_damn it_

As he was consumed by darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro groaned as sunlight hit his face through the window.

He groaned in pain again as he tried to get up

_ok I'm not dead_

"Don't even think about getting up now" he felt the jab of bony fingers push him back down onto the bed "in your condition your lucky to be alive so don't push it, I could easily snap your spine while your in this condition" he opened one eye carefully to see a short elderly lady before him, dressed in some sort of traditional robes of a rich family, grey hair tried back to clearly show her wearing a pair of sunshades and a cane in her hand.

"Where am I?" Toshiro managed to struggle from his lips

"You should not be speaking either, it wastes your breath you need. You had a punctured lung, 4 broken ribs, some major veins and arteries severed and if it had been 7 cms to the right then you would of had your heart sliced open as well. If you hadn't of been treated you would of either suffocated of your punctured lung or bled to death" she poked his arm with her cane "your in my house as well so you will do what I say understand so if I say no talking and no getting up then that's the law round here and you ain't getting out of here in that state, a poor blind lady could push you down for heavens sake"

She was right, every bone in his body stung like hell, he could hardly move without aching or bursting into pain.

What he really wanted to know was where that girl had gone- had he imagined her?

"Your just lucky you were found, she has a knack for trouble that one but I guess this one is for the best" the elderly lady sighed "I'm going to get you some new bandages" she got up and glared (if a blind woman could) "stay there and don't move a inch" she hobbled out the room using her cane after that

"Kino really needs to chill sometimes" he knew that voice

He watched as the supposide angel jump down from the room rafters above. He could see her in full now, she was still this beautiful being : a slim body with a biggish (not rangiku big) chest and she wasn't actually that tall either - she was petite for the age he guessed she was (16?). Her appearance deffinatly was angelic, her clothing not so much: a cropped leather jacket, some kind of band t shirt, a pair of acid washed jeans with a few rips and a pair of black converses on her feet-she had also tied her hair back now into this mid length ponytail. She looked like the opposite of angelic in that sense but it just fascinated him more.

"My names Kotori, but most people call me tori" she walked over to him with so much curiosity "so what's your name?"  
"Toshiro" he breathed lightly  
"Toshiro...I like that name"  
He couldn't help but blush lightly at the complement - damn why was he acting like this round her...well he could have one guess why.

About a week ago Mayuri had developed this dubbed ageing drug and had wanted to test it on those with high reistsu so had decided to use him as a guinea pig. Literally he had been grabbed in the corridor and had this weird green gas stuff puffed infront of him, he blacked out and woke up in this older 16 year old body. And apparently it was permanent as well just to make things even better. Also with this body had come some problems, one of which was these damn hormones and his now awakening to the appeal of the other gender, he hasn't found any other girl so beautiful or so perfect before except for this girl. He had gone through rush puberty in a week full of embarrassments such as when his voice changed (rangiku will later die for the torment she put him through) and some other stuff he didn't want to think about.

"Thank you" he croaked  
"So do you remember anything? Is there someone we can call for you?" She looked at him with concerned eyes, it was if they had known each other for years and not minutes  
He decided to play amnesic at this point "sorry I don't remember anything much, I think I hit my head or something. Where exactly am I?"  
"The Asakura family compund in Izumo, don't worry your safe here" he actually believed from her tone that she was telling him the truth yet she had this quality of sounding so bubbly and carefree as well  
"Ok, thank you for rescuing me"  
"It was nothing, really it's kino you need to thank, I can't heal anything at all without making it worse somehow"  
"I will then"  
"I'll leave you to get some sleep then shiro" and with that she left, waltzing out the door and out of sight

...wait. She called him shiro. God what was happening to him. IT WAS CAPTIAN HITSUAGAY OR AT LEAST TOSHIRO CHAN NOT SHIRO! She was going to annoy the hell out of him, he could tell straight away, he had been phased by the whole angel thing. But maybe he would like it...

* * *

Tori sighed deeply after leaving the room, there was something about him that interested her so much, he was different and he looked so sweet. She just had this I dunno natural attraction to him like a moth to a flame. She was never like this ever...though she could tell that they would proberly clash at some point since he did look like the more mature type to her  
"Kotori" she snapped out of her daydream at the sound if her name  
She saw kino staring at her with a irritated expression "Kotori I hope you know what your doing" kino didnt stick around for a answer though as she dashed off again  
"When have I ever?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmn" kino inspected his wounds "you seem to be healing fine, you may need some physical therapy as well to help cope with your wounds and get you back into shape"

"But I've only been healing for the last 3 days" yep toshiro argued back, careful not to raise his voice to the old lady - who scared him in the same sense as captain unohaha- he was met by a swift hit to the head

"Your in my care, our families healing techniques are unconventional but they work and make us stronger" toshiro rubbed the back of his head while the old lady lectured him like a infant "it's not always the body that can be weak from injury but also the spirit. Both can be bettered through training"

That seems to be the family motto according to kino: train, train and train

Though he had not actually seen any of the other members of the clan apart from kino and Kotori who dropped in as soon as kino left; there was also a pink haired girl called tamamura who had come a few times when kino was needed elsewhere for some reason. The clan seemed wealthy enough to rival the kuchiki's at least and was quite traditionalist as well though Kotori didn't seem to follow such traditions, he guessed that was because she was a more modern generation of the family than kino who was a more traditionalist generation.

"Now you can do it the easy way or my way" kino warned him with her cane at the ready; that toshiro happily agreed not wanting to end up in a worse state

* * *

It was the first time he had actually gotten out of that room he had been healing in - he was right though to say that the asakuras were wealthy since their home compund was huge - much bigger than he had expected. Kino had lead him to this supposide training ground. He had expected a concrete ground with equipment and other standard training compartments to only find a open Forrest area with nothing but a old tree stump for a seat.

In the middle of the clearing stood 2 figures, one he didn't recognise and another he knew a little too well - Kotori. She was wearing another black t shirt with a yellow smilie face logo yet the eyes seemed to be crosses instead of circles and a pair of normal skinny jeans with black high tops, her hair still tied back yet it seemed to flow on the breaths of wind that whistled through the trees. The other figure was a taller man with really dark hair; he wore a white and brown robe with white pom-poms on it and weirdly wearing a wooden bird mask. Both were carrying wooden training swords in battle stances, the man looking way more beat than Kotori as he panted heavily out of breath as well.  
"Your getting old mikihisa" Kotori joked at him  
"You should really respect your elders" mikihisa scorned her  
"When have I ever done that? I respect those who earn my respect"  
Mikihisa tried to rush her with a sharp thrust of his sword at Kotori, though she reflected it easily with a simple flick of her sword, leading to mikihisa's sword flying through the air and sticking into the ground. Kotori lifted her wooden blade to mikihisa's neck "nice try" she smirked

"Mikihisa, Kotori" kino barked at the two making them freeze  
"Lady kino" mikihisa's bowed in respect  
"Kino" tori nodded at her  
"Hm, mikihisa I believe my husband has requested your presence" kino instructed bluntly  
"Then I shall go to see why" and with that mikihisa turned and left the grounds, wiping his face with a sweat towel he had left on a tree branch as he walked back to the house  
Kino turned to toshiro "you shall train here, Kotori" the lady snapped at the girl who just looked up from her sword which she had been previously been cleaning upon the departure of her sparring partner "don't be too ruff with him" kino warned her  
"Whatever" the teen sighed lazily, half listening to the old lady  
"Then I shall leave him in your care, I will want him in one piece though" and with that kino turned and left the grounds  
"Wait I..." Toshiro cut himself off when he realised kino was no longer there, for a old blind lady with a cane she seemed to move fast "damn it"

Kotori sighed, walking over to the wooden sword in the ground and pulling it out quite easily then throwing it to a less than impressed toshiro "what? You scared of being beaten by a girl or something snowflake?" She smirked at him  
'Snowflake?' Toshiro wasnt exactly known for his love of nicnames or having the calmness and paitence of a saint; he steadied the wooden blade in his hands, it feeling a little uncomfortable in his hands from not holding a sword like this for quite a while now, as he shifted to a fighting stance "I am not afraid of anything"  
"Unlikely" tori started to circle him like a preditor studying its prey "everyone fears something, its just the nature that seperates us from primitive monsters" she toyed with him making toshiro move from his original position so that he did not loose his veiw of her or his position.  
Clash  
Out of no where the swords met in a confrentation of forrest blades against on another like a warm rush of air meeting a cold one yet as soon as they had met the winds dispersed.  
"Not bad" she smirked "you werent expecting it were you?"  
Toshiro wasnt at all, he didnt expect a quick attack with such power from this human girl; he thought he would have to go easy on the girl to find he was relying on his full captain skills to stop that attack. And yet, he knew that this wasnt her full strength, when swords collide and the 2 opponents are skilled enough in swordsmanship they can feel each others thoughts and hearts as well as their power; toshiro knew this girl wasnt truley being serious with him and was just toying with him at the moment.  
"You never crossed me as the swordsman type"  
"No one ever does till they learn the hard way" she smiled at him like a cat  
"I guessed so but i am one that should not be underestimated either" he warned her slightly lowering the blade at her  
"Then show me snowflake" she teased him again pointing her own blade one handedly at him  
"One handed? Your mocking me"  
"Trust me, its all I need" her stance changed slightly as she turned to her side, still facing toshiro with her sword pointing at toshiro before she brought it into herself "I can tell that your already a strong swordsman so I wont waste time and i want to test you" she brought the blade up over her shoulder like a slash  
'What would be the point at slashin at that range unless..' toshiro thought to himself before shaking his head 'no shes a human she couldnt use any specialized techniques like soul reapers or the espadas, i cant even sense any spiritual pressure to her'  
"Samuri technique number 8: beheading cresent moon" tori swung her sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, with such ferocious velocity that the technique threw him backwards into the tree with a powerful force  
"What the?" Toshiro hadnt expected anything like that, he had never even heard of samuri techinques before  
"I think thats you done" she lifted the sword behind her and rested it on her shoulders "i never underetimated you but you undersetimated me so when I show you even the tiniest of techniques you get thrown off and you loose concentration which gives me so many openings"  
Toshiro was about to reach for his sword once more to find he couldnt feel the sword handel anywhere  
"Looking for this" she teased him waving the slightly broken sword "you dropped it when you did your little flying act but it wont be any good to you now snowflake"  
"Its toshiro!"  
"Whatever snowflake" she gave him a half smile as she turned away in the direction of the house, digging toshiros wooden sword in the ground followed by her own.

And with that she was gone; toshiro leaned against the tree he had been flung into, breathing deeply - not from exhaustion, he shouldnt be tired even in this wounded state yet his heart was still beating at a double pace, threatening to break from his chest. His face was flushed red and he felt heat prick his cheeks. He knew he was stronger than that and yes that technique totally threw him off but there was something inside that stopped him from even raising one attack at her - he couldnt hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

_'I'm the son of rage and love _  
_The Jesus of Suburbia _  
_From the bible of none of the above _  
_On a steady diet of _  
_Soda pop and Ritalin _  
_No one ever died for my sins in hell _  
_As far as I can tell _  
_At least the ones I got away with' _

_'And there's nothing wrong with me _  
_This is how I'm supposed to be _  
_In a land of make believe _  
_That don't believe in me' _

Tori hummed down the street of the busy shopping centre, listening to green day through her headphones, swinging her shopping carrier bag, without a care in the world. Kino had sent her to get a few things that the compound seemed to be lacking in; tori didn't know why she had to since this was usually tammys job but it meant getting out of the prison...sorry compound. It was nice to get out into the modern world she loved unlike the compund that seemed to be stuck in feudal Japan; she had never been much of a traditionalist unlike most of her family except the youngest generation.

She could tell she was being followed, she didnt have to even look over her shoulder or try some ridicules route of running round like a chicken to see if someone was; it was just an instinct to her to tell if she was being followed. Not just that but she could proberly tell how many there was (1), how far away from her they were (about 10 metres behind) and how to deal with them.

"Why are you following me" toshiro practically jumped out of his skin, she had just been looking through the window of this store and then out of no where she was behind him. He turned to face her and folded his arms infront of himself as he regained his 'cool'.  
"Lady kino asked me to go follow you to make sure you didn't get into trouble" he replied calmly  
"So if I call her and ask she will say yes" tori produced her phone from her jeans pocket  
...she had called his bluff?  
"You can if you really think its necessary"  
"Ok" she shrugged, starting to dial the number  
He huffed "fine, I didn't tell her"  
Tori smiled snapping the phone shut "needed to get out of there?"  
He just nodded  
"Alrighty, but your gonna have to help" she pushed the bags into his chest "by the way kino doesn't like technology so she doesn't have a phone in the first place" yes the white haired prodigy had been out smarted.

The 2 walked side by side down the pavement, in a akward silence, not even being able to look at each other, neither of them knowing that the other was thinking of them. They passed a open alley way; tori immediately stopped where she was and looked down the alley.  
"Whats the matter?" Toshiro asked irritably  
"Just a second" tori replied boredly  
"TENSHIIIIIII!" A howl came from the alley as a hyperactive guy camping running out of the alley (reminding toshiro a lot of one of kurosaki's friends who he just couldn't remember a name for); he was met with a swift kicking by tori back into the alley, tori not even blinking about it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"What is it franky?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck  
The dubbed guy called franky managed to find a way to his feet after being kicked into a dumpster "where have you been?!" He moaned  
"I've been busy"  
Franky chuckled eyeing toshiro "yeah very busy, what is he your boyfriend or something"  
Toshiro looked away from the guy  
"Get your mind out of the gutter franky and no he isn't, he's a friend ok" tori snapped back at him  
"Yeah yeah don't bother, at least I asked" franky walked over to the 2 "people have just bin asking where the tenshi of Izumo"  
Toshiro raised a eyebrow  
"You know I never asked to be called that" tori sighed as if she had this discussion a million times before "I'm no angel"  
"You can say that again, I never knew a angel from the bible that threw people into dumpsters" franky chuckled  
"I never took you as a religious person" tori smirked at him  
"I ain't but ya know, me old lady wanted me to go last Sunday for a burial of her old friend"  
'Add konso to list of things to do' toshiro thought to himself  
"Any way are ya going to the festival?" Franky asked "it wouldn't be the same without ya you know"  
"I don't know" tori shrugged  
"Come on ya can bring ya friend as well" he looked up and down at toshiro "what do ya wanna call him if he's coming with ya, the Jesus of suburbia?" Franky smirked to himself "won't say that ya'll be able to keep him in that crowd, lota girls come as well n they like new guys a lot"  
Toshiro felt the blood drain from his head  
"Forget it franky" tori snapped "we're going shiro" she grabbed toshiro wrist (still stunned) and lead him back down the street towards the compound  
"See ya then tenshi n Jesus" franky shouted at the two 'man wish I was him, lucky guy' franky thought to himself

* * *

"So who was that?" Toshiro asked  
"Franky McCollum, he's half American and half Irish, raised since he was 3 in Japan by his grandmother and all around ass" tori sighed  
"Why was he calling you tenshi?"  
"Cause I have the habit of rescuing people just when they need it"  
Toshiro thought back to when he had seen her from out of no where, thinking she was heaven sent "you never told me how you found me"  
"I was out walking, I saw the birds fleeing a part of the Forrest so I went to see what was going on and found you"  
"Oh"  
"Don't worry I won't tell kino about you sneaking out, I don't think I could stand her healing me after this long either" she smiled at him

There was something about her smile which caused his heart to just melt, her smile was more precious than any jewel, it filled him with this warmth he just couldn't explain which was really weird.

"Thank you" he couldn't help but smile back at her

* * *

**HI!**

**sorry i havent been leaving notes like this like I should really be doing. I just wanna say a thank you to everyone who's been reading since it really drives me on to keep writing and not to forget like i usually do, thanks for the comments as well. come on you two can say the rest**

**Toshiro: do it yourself**

**Tori: come on snowflakw its just 1 sentence**

**Toshiro: Do not call me snowflake!**

**Tori: snowflake snowflake snowflake snowflake chibi!**

**Toshiro: THATS IT!**

**(they are fighting again in the background)**

**me: yeah...I do not own bleach or any of the characters and I also do not own anyone from shaman king either or the lyrics to jesus of suberbia that belongs to the gods called Greenday, I do own my OCs though and thats practically it. see it wasnt that much shiro**

**Toshiro: dont you start as well**

**xXxXxX**

**Tenshi means angel in japanese by the way :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro looked up at the star lit sky

'I wonder how things are in the soul society. Have they not realised what's going on? Did they not realise I haven't completed the mission or even contacted them over the last few days? Had Matsumoto or momo not realised something had gone wrong? Were they worried or mad at him?'

At the sight of the beautiful night sky his mind turned to something else: tori  
'Here silky cinnamon hair that flew so carelessly in the warm summer wind'  
'Her eyes that shone brighter than any star he could ever see in the sky'  
'That smile that melted his heart and could light up any room'  
'Heck he even loved how she challenged him, she was lively and fearless'  
'She was a mystery and yet she seemed like he had known her for years'

He didnt know how to feel though around her since she infuriated him with her challenging him and arguing with him, she was lazy and laid back, not seeming to have a real care for anything. The worse thing was that she insisted on calling him snowflake!

She sent his head spinning with this hurricane of feelings and thoughts that clashed and collided inside him mind which was not at all helped by the rage of hormones inside this teen body thanks to Mayuri.

"The stars are quite radiant tonight"  
Toshiro turned around to see the mikihisa guy behind him  
"Yes" toshiro replied bluntly looking back up at the sky and away from the masked figure  
"I think I haven't seen such a clear night in a while" mikihisa ignoring the bluntness and unease of the white haired teen "in fact I was going to go to the hot springs as well since its such a good night. Would you like to join me?"  
Toshiro was about to open his mouth, saying he would rather not when mikihisa said "as a married man I do understand what you may be going through, I did get out the other side any how"

* * *

"It really is relaxing in here isn't it" mikihisa looked at a still a uncomfortable toshiro as they sat in the compound hot springs (male section)  
Toshiro looked straight at the masked man with a irritated expression: he didn't want idle chit chat he wanted answers "I hadn't noticed"  
"Really? When I climbed the great Izumo mountain with only one hand, I found that this spring cured all my aches and ailments. I remember being told one how master yohmei when he was younger had fallen asleep in this spring and woke as red as a tomato in the morning" mikihisa chuckled to himself; toshiro just groaned impatiently  
"Yes yes" toshiro was trying no to remember the time rangiku had dragged him along to the hot springs to be only insulted and embarrassed "I thought you said you were..."  
"Going to sort your love life out" mikihisa chuckled "sorry that's something you would have to figure out yourself. Sometimes I think things are down to fate, I met my wife after she got dumped by her first fiancé, if that wouldn't of happened then I wouldn't have a beautiful wife and child. Fate happens and we find ourselves confronting these feelings"  
It shouldn't make sense but it kinda did  
"See ya then, I'm gonna go get some shut eye" with that mikihisa got out and grabbed a towel heading back inside "the lady's hot spring is right next door, over the fence by the way"  
"You are such a pervert, I would never do such a thing" toshiro groaned eyeing the wall  
"Of course" mikihisa sighed leaving

* * *

"So your thoughts" kino asked from behind the door  
"Do not worry, he seems like a good man who would defiantly be a good match for Kotori" mikihisa sighed "I know that we pride ourselves in tradition but this is taking it too far, they aren't even together"  
"No, not yet but even a blind lady can see what's going on between them and I say it will be soon" kino smiled slightly as she walked down the hall


	6. Chapter 6

A high pitched scream pierced the night. Cutting through the dead of nights silence like a knife.

Toshiro sat up from his futon with a startle at the sound, he looked around confused at what was going on. From outside the door he could hear the rush of footsteps down the hall.  
"We must get there quickly" he knew that voice - mikihisa "it could tear apart the place if it gets out of hand"  
"The whole area if it gets worse more like" a gruff elderly voice retorted - it must of been kino's husband yohmei he had heard about  
"Come, there's no time to talk like this" kino scolded the two  
What was going on?

Mikihisa burst through the door "toshiro! Follow me right now!" He bluntly instructed the teen; toshiro practically leaped form the bed guessing that it must of been a hollow of some kind. The two raced down the hall.

"So what's going on, is there something attacking the compound?" Toshiro's mind turned to the thing that had slashed him in the middle of the woods then to tori 'it better not hurt her' he gritted his teeth running for the porch leading to outside.  
"Umm where are you going" toshiro stopped in his tracks, noticing that mikihisa was indicating to along the hall

As toshiro continued to follow the masked man he noticed something, there was a rise in spiritual pressure well a rise wasn't the right word to describe it, more like a spike: jaggered, dangerous and heavy. There was some kind of other force he had never felt before, differing to the spiritual pressure and almost battling with it in a collision of force, why had he not felt this before?

Mikihisa had seemed to disapear out of nowhere yet he didnt need to follow him anymore.

he realised the direction in which they were heading to.

"TORI!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing the door open to her room hoping he hadn't of been right.

He was wrong.

She was the one screaming at the top of her voice, she looked to be in such pain, cold sweat forming on her forehead as she clenched her futon edges as she screamed. She wasn't awake at all, no her eyes were tightly shut with tears streaking down her face. A nightmare.

He had seen night,ares before, he remembered having them himself or seeing hinamori have them at night yet it looked like sweet dreams to the agony tori seemed to be going through, it looked more like torture than anything.

The wild spiritual pressure belong to her as well, it bounced fiercely around the room, stirring up around her like a vortex, sending everything in the room to whiz round as well.

"TORI!" He called after her again edging into the room "TORI!" She didnt seem to be responding at all. He edged closer to the spinning vortex, picking up a wooden sword from outside to redirect any flying objects that would of hit him; he continued to call her name with no luck.

Eventually after battling with the fierce pressure, toshiro had managed to guide himself to her, he had found himself perched behind her head. He looked down at her face, he winced in pain as well at the feeling, to see her like this stabbed him in the heart like a dagger, twisting the dagger with no mercy like someone who was torturing him for fun would do. It hurt more than any of the wounds he had ever received put together; if only he could take the pain instead or make this pain disapear from her heart so he could see that smile on her face, forever.

"Please, please tori" he cried into her soft cinnamon hair "wake up, just please wake up" she seemed to just cry out still; her hand shifted from the edges of the futon to his lap, gripping the fabric hard with her fingernails slightly scratching his skin yet he didnt mind at all. Toshiro could remember what granny used to do for him when he had nightmares even though it had been years and he had never personally done it to anyone else, he had never seen why he should of before till now the one word that made him see why...  
"Toshiro" tori exhaled sharply in pain  
At first he was reserved and hesitant then slowly but surely he started stroking her smooth hair, it falling effortlessly in his fingers so perfectly and it was just so soft that his fingers were soon addicted to the feel. Almost like a whisper he started to gently sing a song granny had sung to  
him, tears forming in his eyes as he buried his lips in her hair.  
"Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao  
Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa  
Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru"

(The snow falling down.  
While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.  
I'm trapped in a small room, I love you while my spirit calls out to you.)

There was a slight drop in pressure and her breathing became less rapid  
yet she continued to cling onto him

"Kotoba mo iranakute  
Omoide ga yawaraide  
Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo  
Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake  
Anata no sobani iru"

(Words are needless, lost  
memories softened peacefully, but how strange. . .  
First there in that close place where I only just slept.  
Close beside you.)

She relaxed more,  
her body becoming less stiff and the vortex also calmed around them

Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete  
Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino  
Dakara zutto utatteite  
Yoakega kurumade  
Zutto kono mama

(The snow falling down.  
A soft lullaby.  
In the gentle night I bury my face in my hands.  
I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as it is,  
As it is until this dawn.)

By now the vortex had disbursed completely around them as the objects in the room were gently placed back on the floor; the tears on her cheeks had dried and she seemed to be sleeping so soundly and peacefully now. Toshiro sighed; the sight of tori just sleeping there with him stroaking her beautiful hair, it seemed so natural. He found something new within himself, not cold or sarcastic, demanding or angry at everything or everyone- it was warm and reminded him of her.  
"Toshiro" he snapped at of it at the soft call of his name, noticing a waking Kotori "I'm sorry" her eyes were lined with tears again as she sat up to  
face him  
"For what?" He smiled at her, his voice free from taunting or sarcasm  
"You got hurt because of me" she indicated to her forehead; he hadn't of noticed but he had obtained a small cut after ducking and dodging room  
items that had been flying around, he had been so focused on her that he hadn't of even noticed  
"It's ok, it's just a cut"  
"Still, I didn't mean to" she looked different, vulnerable and weak, it didn't suit her at all, her face was meant for smiling, her voice was meant for laughing, her eyes meant to be sparkling with happiness and her lips...  
"It's alright" he lifted her chin, eye to eye, they could feel each others warm breath on their cheeks "your all that matters to me, no matter how much I get cut or hurt, I don't care as long as your alright" Both of them leaned in and just slightly halted as they stopped  
just centimeters away from each others faces. Toshiro's hand went up behind Tori's head, his fingers running through her brown hair. He pulled her closer and their lips met. They broke apart almost a minute later and just simply gazed at each other.  
"Tori I-I-I" toshiro stuttered in slight shock  
Tori just smiled at him and pulled him back into another chaste kiss  
"It's ok, I love you toshiro" she looked down away from his beautiful eyes that would just cause  
her to loose her nerve.  
He gave a half smile back at her, lifting her chin back up to look at those sparkling onyx orbs "I love you too"  
Tori smirked "my snowflake, I like that. Would it be cheesy to say I believed in love at first sight"  
"Weird that's what I was going to ask you" he grinned back at her, there were the slight sounds of footsteps out in the hallway "I better go"  
toshiro panicked a little trying to stand up yet felt a tug on his sleeve which made him stop  
"No" tori looked like she was nearly begging "please stay"

He wanted to ask so many questions about her: why did she suddenly have spiritual pressure which could of easily been equal to his own? Why were these nightmares so fierce and so terrible that it had been threatening to destroy the compound or even Izumo? What had she been dreaming of? And what was this weird new force he had felt?  
These questions seemed to dissolve though with one look in her eyes "ok"


	7. Chapter 7

He had woke up fairly early that morning, due to the sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. The light, bothering his eyes, made him roll over on his side, facing Tori, sleeping peacefully, her breathing calm and quiet with her arms wrapped around him; he smiled at the sight of her, she was no longer in pain or hurt like she had been that night.

Toshiro gently moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her hair. Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He adored her simple beauty. He thought Tori was more beautiful than any other woman in the world. It was strange really, how much more beautiful and attractive a person could become when their personality shone through. Toshiro sighed happily as he drunk in the sight of her sleeping peacefully, her beautiful face illuminated by the sunlight, the white of her pyjamas and the bedsheets suiting her perfectly. The aches in his stomach and battle of confusing thoughts had disappeared completely; this felt to natural, as if he had this whole that had been filled.

He backed away slightly when he saw her long eyelashes fluttering open, not wanting to surprise her. She blinked a couple times, letting her eyes get used to the light before keeping them open, focusing on the man lying in front of her. She smiled, the happiness obvious in her eyes.

"Good morning snowflake" she smiled at him  
He kissed her nose "good morning angel"  
The two lay together, taking in the beauty of the moments, the morning sounds of a birds chorus gently playing in the background - wanting the moment to just last a lifetime and beyond. Toshiro had noticed that the few things he had brung or been given had been transferred to the room as well while they had been sleeping. The scene was soon interrupted by the ringing of a phone : toshiros phone. With a sigh and a moan, he got up from the futon and walked over to his coat, taking the device out. After one week he had been finally contacted by the soul society yet it had only taken one week for him to fall in love with this human girl as well.

_abandon mission for now. New emergency assignment has been assigned to all high ranked personnel. A deemed dangerous enemy has escaped from the maggots nest and is posing danger to world of the living. Be prepared for war time measures. Leave Izumo to given co-ordinates tonight and report for duty. All commands have been issued by central 46_

'No, not now' he thought to himself 'I just found her and I have to leave tonight?' His heart sunk, as a captain he had a duty to protect the world of the living and yet as a man he just couldn't leave the one he loved like this.  
"What's the matter?" He turned to see tori standing behind him, her eyes full of worry  
"It's nothing" he sighed  
Tori raised a eyebrow "I can tell its not nothing" she slide her arms round his into a hug and rested her head on his back "please tell me"  
"As I said its nothing serious" he closed his eyes as he snapped the phone shut and turned to tori as he remembered something "go to tanabata with me tonight" she looked up at him a little confused "I know you said to that franky boy that you weren't but go with me"  
She was about to argue back saying that there was no need or that she didnt want to but she took one look at his face "ok"

* * *

"Tori are you done yet?" Toshiro called from outside the door later that day as they were just about ready to set off for the star festival  
"Just a minute" she called from inside her room "I'm fighting with this stupid kanzashi, kino insisted I had to wear it to 'represent the Asakura clans pride' or something" yeah kino could remind toshiro a lot of the kuchiki elders  
With a sigh tori finally got the hair decoration into her hair then picked up her own phone "hello?"

...

"Yes it's me"

...

"No"

...

"Yes"

...

"Yes I have and you have a deal" she sighed

"Ok, I will, goodby" she looked down at her phone once more before popping it in her bag; fiddling with the kanzashi once more

* * *

"I'm ready"  
Toshiro pulled at his collar once more, he had lent a tux from mikihisa who had apparently been round about the same size when he was in his teens, it was just a plain black tux with a white shirt and dress shoes.

The door opened and toshiro tried as hard as he could into not gaping like a goldfish - the rocker rebel tori that she usually dressed as had gone out the window completely. She was wearing a mint green kimono decorated with red trimming and patterns of red flowers which wove together beautifully, a red obi that complimented her curves and slim waist perfectly, she wore a pair of sandals on her feet with corkscrew heels. Her silky cinnamon brown hair was tied up like normal with a red and green flower kanzashi perched in her hair with her bangs falling over those beautiful onyx eyes. He noticed that she was wearing more make up than normal, normally it had been eyeliner and mascara only, as she wore not only eyeliner and mascara but also what looked like a faint powdered blush and lip gloss that tormented him so.  
"Toshiro?" She asked blinking  
He managed to snap out of it "s-sorry"  
She smiled and walked up to him "it's ok, I'm going with you anyway snowflake"  
a smirked tugged on his lips "and I'm lucky because of that"  
(Somewhere in the soul society ikkaku felt a shiver go down his spine)  
"Shall we go then?" He took her arm and the two started the journey to the town festival  
In the background they heard the calls of the other asakuras  
Yohmei: remember your clans pride  
Kino: do not do anything stupid that would embarrass us all  
Mikihisa: get me a candy floss while your there  
Tori just rolled her eyes at the whole lot of them "lets get out of here"  
"With pleasure"

* * *

Toshiro had to admit it had been...fun  
They had looked round the festival booths, grabbing about every fast food there was without a care though he would of normally scolded someone for eating such disgusting foods to find that it actually tasted amazing. He'll he had even agreed to take part in one of those stupid skill booths and won her a panda plushy (another thing he would of never done before even after momo had whined all through the last festival that had come to the soul society for one); she said how it was cheesy and that he didn't need to win or shower her with gifts for her to love him but she took it anyway with a cute smile which filled him with such warmth all over his body, from head to his toes.

The two watched the sky at such a close embrace, his arm round her while her head rested on his shoulder.  
"Toshiro" she looked up at him, the moon making his white hair glow in its light  
"Yes"  
"You trust me and love me don't you" she looked down at the ground and played with the grass a little with her free hand  
"Of course I do" he looked at her with a little confusion; not knowing where this conversation was going  
"So would it be crazy if I told you that I can see ghosts"  
He smiled at her, he wasn't surprised at all by this "no because your not the only one"  
She looked back at him "you mean you can...as well..."  
He shrugged "yeah" as technically he wasn't lying to her  
"So what if I told you that I was a shaman?"  
"What's a shaman" in the many years he had spent studying in the academy and in the gotei 13 he had never come across the word shaman before  
She giggled a little "let me show you" at that moment leaves from the tree they were under fell around them even though it was July, the leaves then lit with what looked like green fire as they danced around the couple singing the traditional tanabata song like a children's choir- so sweet and light.  
"What are they?" Toshiro asked in amazement: he had never seen anything like this before in fact he had nearly drawn his zanpakuto at the first sight of them  
"It's called shikigami Kooni, the green flames you see are the spirits of the leaves and by using something we call a over soul with the leaves as mediums it creates this effect. Usually they can be used for simple domestic tasks like picking up a paper, doing chores or sending messages yet they can also k(ill) a person in a huge group" she explained "in fact it's not just me, all of my family are shamans"  
"It's amazing" he turned to her "your amazing" she blushed a little. The green sould of the leaves lighting the two in a green glow; in the background the fireworks were set off, they danced in the sky together as it lit the sky in a series of patterns and colours  
The couple kissed, more passionately than they had before; toshiro poking her lips with his tongue after battling a little for dominance, she let him into her mouth, letting him explore her mouth. After what had seemed like too short of a time they broke apart to breath  
"I love you snowflake" she smiled at him  
"I love you too angel" the two looked at the night sky once more, finding themselves back in the same positing as before: toshiros hand round her as she rested her head on his shoulder 'and that's why I don't want to leave' he could feel a lump in his throat forming at the thought

* * *

That night

Quietly toshiro managed to slip away, he looked back at the girl peacefully sleeping - the girl he loved. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he prepared to leave:though there was something in him saying dont leave, you could stay here with her, pretend you died on the mission and live in the Asakura compound. No matter how tempting it was it was still selfish and wrong to put his desires before the lives of others, in a way by leaving he would be saving her life. And yet he found that his heart was still cracking, ready to break at any point; to think he actually had a heart to break since it wasn't covered in ice like most thought. He had already disposed of his gigai (in the proper required manner that would not cause questions) and he was physically prepared for war with most of his wounds in his spiritual form healed. It was the emotional wounds that were causing harm.

He heard a murmur from Tori's sleeping form, he hurried over to her as she slightly woke "shiro?" Her eyes weren't adjusted yet as most things were still fuzzy to her  
He stroked her hair "it's one tori go back to sleep" he soothed her, she dropped back off to sleep again peacefully. He kissed her forehead "goodbye my angel" wishing thahe they could be together yet they came from 2 different world and nothing could change that.

* * *

**so she told him that she's a shaman and he doesn't mind at all - yey!**

**but he had to leave her after only one night because of his duty without telling her the truth - boo!**

**but is that all that's going on and what's with the mysterious phone call? Hmmmmm (thinking face)**

**toshiro: your the author! **

**Oh yeah heheheh **

**a kanzashi is a traditional hair ornament used in Japan and tanabata is a Japanese star festival in July or August (set in July for the story though)**

**please keep reading and commenting thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A dust ball rolled through the barren desert land, the hot sun beating down on the dry American soil; the only life that could be seen was the skittle of a snake over the dusty land as it moved into the shadows of the rocks. No civilisation could be seen at all and the nearest village was a good few metres away and hidden by the towering cliffs. It was here were the gotei 13's captains and lieutenants, that could take the given mission, gathered under the July sun.

"CAPTAIN!"  
"Hmm" soon toshiro found himself buried in his lieutenants blossom again like normal, as if the last week hasn't happened at all. He was already hot, sweating and had practically walked out on the girl he loved for his duty- he did not need this.  
"We were so worried since you never contacted us after your mission, the head captain nearly sent a search team and everything, the whole squad was..."  
"Did you do your paper work?" Breaking free from her  
"...maybe..."  
"So that's a no then" toshiro sighed  
Rangiku blinked, he hadn't blown up like normal but just stood there looking into the horizon "captain?"  
"What is it?" He snapped  
Rangiku closed in on him "Did you meet a girl?" He turned away from her "yes! You met a girl!"  
"Shut up Matsumoto" even though he knew that she proberly wouldn't keep quiet at all and would be annoying him all day  
"What was she like? Was she short or tall? What colour was her hair? What colour were her eyes? What size were her..."  
She was cut off by a sudden drop in tempture round her "shut up Matsumoto!" The white haired captain glared at her; his lieutenant managed to do something intelligent and backed away.

"What are we even doing for this mission?" Toshiro huffed  
"We are to recapture the escaped criminal so that he can returned back to the maggots nest and be placed in high security or if central 46 dee, it then he will be incarcerated like Aizen and sentenced" soi fon replied boredly avoiding eye contact with her lieutenant who was squealing like a little pig since his captain had punched him in the face again "but if he struggles then we have permission to kill" she grinned like a predator  
...the head captains idea of putting soi fon in charge- not his best decision ever.

Apart from them there were also:  
Captain kuchiki and his lieutenant, if kuchiki wasn't standing you would think that the nobel was asleep, completely different to his lieutenant who looked so awkward standing so still  
Captain komumura and his lieutenant, as calm as always (surprised that he wasn't on the floor gasping with the heat since he was sure that fur and a hot sun did not mix)  
Captain Kyoraku was lying on the ground with a piece of grass in his mouth and his hat over his eyes - yep totally prepared for war time measures  
For some odd reason and lack of judgment the head captain had let kenpachi go on the mission as well - way to keep the mission low profile, controlled and calm (he wasn't sure if yachiru was there or not)  
They had also let the lieutenants of the 9th and 3rd division with them as well looking as cheerful as always

"It seems like we're all here then" soi fon sighed "the head captain said he may send reinforcements later if we need it"  
"With this amount of captains I doubt that it will be needed if its just one individual" byakuya said in his neutral tone though a little snobbish as well, not even opening his eyes at all  
"Still, you can't be too careful" Shunsui replied calmly lifting his hat from his eyes  
"Where did you even get the grass from we're in a desert?" Toshiro asked  
"I brought it from the seretei by white haired sir, is it suppose to make my mouth numb though?"  
"No, it's not"  
"Oh it must be poisonous then"  
"SPIT IT OUT THEN!" Soi fon snapped  
"Who is it that we are suppose to be capturing?" Komumura tried to re steer the discussion (the lieutenants were just keeping out of this so they could keep their heads)  
" capture smapture, I'm gonna fight this guy to the death since he sounds strong if he can bust out of the maggots nest" kenpachi screamed at the imaginary enemy in front of him  
"That is only if we cannot capture him or it becomes inevitable" soi fon explained it once more "captain hitsugaya what did you learn in your experience with the creature in your last mission?"  
Toshiro raised a eyebrow "what do you mean?"  
"Did you learn anything before you killed it?" Byakuya cut in  
"What do you mean killed it?"  
"So you captured it?" Renji asked with a little eager (kenpachi in the background was talking about something to do with capturing someone instead of killing is a sign of weakness)  
"No, what are you on about?" Toshiro snapped  
"But your mission was a success, we saw for ourselves that the creatures sprit pressure disappeared completely along with its ribbon , meaning it died captain" rangiku piped in  
"I don't know what your talking about, I was stabbed in the back with pretty bad wounds that I collapsed, I didn't even see it never mind learn anything" which set off a lot of questions to the other captains  
"So who killed it then?" Kira looked at hisagi

"Shouldn't you be more focused on your battle tactics than chit chat" a voice asked  
"Chit chat? This is not idle talk here" byakuya scorned thinking it was some ill mannered lieutenant talking out of place "no talk is idle or holds no importance"  
Soi fon picked up and turned away from the group "wait"  
The group looked over in the punishment squad captains direction.

For there at the top of the cliff sat the criminal who had been waiting patiently for the conversation to end with a cruel smile on his face.  
Soi fon gritted her teeth "Asakura zeke" (I'm going with the anime name)  
"Hello" he smirked at the group  
"This is gonna be fun" kenpachi grinned


	9. Chapter 9

From a distance, just outside the village, the patch tribe were observing the fight; waiting for the moment they may need to intervene if the shinigami failed. Normally the tribe and the soul society kept away from each other and out of each others business after the conflicts that had occurred between the 2 in the past; neither side really trusted the other. The only reason why the two groups had found themselves in contact with each other was because of 1 individual - zeke Asakura. He hadn't been reincarnated this time after the recent shaman king tournament, no, he had died and therefore had been sent to the soul society; he was suppose to be no longer a problem for them, the last they had heard was that he had been sentenced to a high security prison. And yet zeke had found a way out, baying for blood once more and the chance to destroy the patch once more; this was now shinigami business though and they could not get involved until they failed. For now they could watch and take in any new  
skills or powers that zeke may of gained in the soul society; even if it made some tribe members uneasy to only be able to watch for now.  
Silva gritted his teeth praying that it would not end as badly as last time.

* * *

"Now now, I really have no dispute with the gotei 13, if you could just move I will leave you all in one piece" zeke smiled at them all as if he was trying to reason with them "hey I'll even promise to leave the soul society alone"  
"Not a chance" toshiro glared back at him  
Zeke smirked "captain hitsugaya I presume? Did you enjoy your little time with my family?" Toshiro gritted his teeth "don't worry they don't like me much either, there opinion on you..." He was cut off by toshiro charging him with his own blade.  
Zeke blocked it with his hand before throwing the young captain back "my my aren't we a temperamental one" he smirked eyeing his un scratched hand  
"Don't let him get to you" soi fon barked "that's what he does best"  
"Captain soi fon right? May I say I think I've already angered you by getting past that little  
hole you called a inescapable prison"  
"Don't worry you won't miss it much" soi fon shunpo'd behind him aiming for his visions blind spot "sting all enemies to death suzumebachi!"  
"Shall we?" Shunsui looked at the other captains to say that they should try to attack together  
Byakuya and komamura nodded with kenpachi giving a little groan  
"Scatter senbonzakura"  
"Sit upon the frozen heavens hyorimaru"  
"Katen kyokotsu"  
"Roar tenken"  
"Yeeeeyhaa!" (Yeah you can guess who that was)  
All captains tried attacking at once -there was no way this guy could defend against them all. Right?

Zeke smirked "hmph" at that moment zeke became surrounded in a wall of flames, catching the captains of guard completely, burning them minority in the process. Zeke watched in amusement as the captains fell back to the earth.  
"What the hell?" Soi fon gasped as she fought back onto her knees  
"That reminded me of old man yamamato's taimatsu but its pretty impossible for this guy to actually use the same technique without even seeing it" Shunsui noted readying his zanpakutos again  
"No it's not a copy" byakuya corrected  
"We'll done captain kuchiki, looks like none of you bothered to look up my powers before I died" zeke shook his head at them all  
"Like I care" kenpachi scoffed dusting himself off "it got interesting now"  
Zeke raised a eyebrow at the battle hungry captain then turned his attention to the startled lieutenants they had  
brought with them "now what to do with you?" Eyeing the group "I think I'll let you play with my shikigami's" he brought out 2 talismans from his cloak "zenki, kouki" he called.  
From the talismans came the two shikigami's, one red and one blue, looking like ogres from a myth. The red one had two large horns on its  
forehead and two upward pointing tusks, he was large and muscular and used a large battle axe for combat and his eye sockets are shaped like the a five pointed star. The blue one had a large horn in the middle of its forehead and two downward pointing tusks, he was equally as large and as muscular as the other, he carried a shield and his eye sockets looked like a inverse star  
instead.  
"God they're huge" hisagi gasped looking at the towering spirits, readying his zanpakuto  
"I'm gonna die" omeda cried trying not to wet his pants  
"We're best taking them 3 to 1" renji called to the others  
"Right" the others called back in unison  
"Wait I didn't get a say in this!" Omeda shouted at the red pineapple who just ignored his painicy cries

* * *

"G-good morning" tammy stuttered, bowing at the doorway as Kotori woke

"Good morning tammy" tori yawned giving a little stretch as she woke; there was something wrong. Looking around she noticed what was missing "hey tammy have you seen where toshiro went?"  
"I-I don't know" tammy tried not to look directly at her when delivering her the unfortunate news "in fact no one has  
seen him since last night"  
"What?" Tori looked at her in disbelief burying her face in her hands"wait what time is it?"  
"Ummm it's about 11:30"  
"WHAT! I thought I said that you needed to wake me at 8" tori practically jumped out her futon, throwing the sheets and pillos aside as she raced around trying to find clothes for the day "I deffinatly told you to wake me then cause it was really important" frantically she ran into othe bathroom with a hand full of clothes  
"B-but you told me last that if I woke you that early again that you would make miss Anna look like a saint compared to what you would do" the  
pink haired girl cried trying to pick up everything tori had thrown on the floor in her haste  
"Kami, calm down and take a chill pill, I wouldn't actually do it, I'm just not a morning person" tori rushed out the bathroom fully dressed and her hair tied up again like normal, she grabbed her light brown suede messangers bag and her black leather jacket from the chair  
"W-wait where are you going?" Tammy asked as tori darted out the room  
Tori sighed at looked back at the pink haired girl "you can ask kino" with that she disappeared in the blink of an eye  
"How's that going to help me though?" Tammy asked herself "kino was the one who asked me"

* * *

By now the gotei 13 group were looking pretty much beaten and tired, making hardly any process.  
"Hey anyone not dead?" Shunsui asked looking over the group, who was he kidding though: soi fon was badly injured and burnt slightly  
after her Hakuda and shunko attack had back fired completely, komumura had several major injuries including a huge slash down his chest that it was simply amazing he was alive still, byakuya had found that Sakura petals could be burnt easily no matter what speed they could attack at and had taken quite a bit of damaged because of this theory gone wrong, kenpachi was somewhere in Mexico from his guess by the way he had been flung (proberly for the best against this opponent), the person who had taken the worst burns was captain hitsugaya in shunsui's opinion since the battle of fire and ice was a battle found even in the natural world yet the shear heat and power of these flame attacks had sucked  
all moisture from the air leaving the white haired captain pretty well done.  
Even Shunsui had to admit he was taking a beating, the sun should of created a lot of shadows for him to use yet the brightness of the flames chased them away meaning his best sneak attack was out of the picture; he was about the same as soi fon mostly a little burnt and injured with even his lack of medical expertise he could tell that he had snapped several ribs.

They were doing better than the lieutenants though who seemed to just be coping; no one had come across shikigami's before but observing them was pretty much of of the question since the moment a person stopped to observe they got attacked; even then their strategies and fighting techniques changed every so often making them pretty hard to read. Kira had to be put back on medical duty after iba got a  
claw struck right through him and omeda had broken his leg from a attack aimed for the vital organs which he just missed by the millisecond. The other lieutenants didnt look so good either: they were all exhausted and injured in some form - they were getting slower and their attacks became less sharp; Renji's bankai had even been broken by the 2 shikigami's. it was looking bad.

The worst trick zeke was pulling was one he had hoped to never see, the dubbed furyoku flicker. Most didnt know what furyoku was yet Shunsui had a better idea than the others from past experience; the technique was supposed to be unique to that one person though so for another person to learn it should of been slim to impossible. It worked by a person using spiritual pressure to attack yet when the person beame attacked they would switch to furyoku (since it had become known that spiritual pressure and furyoku didn't mix well so if trained right they could use furyoku in a soul body for a spiritual force attack as a spiritual attack would go right throu them literally) and then use spiritual pressure for another attack. The reason why no one else should be using it? Because a soul once dead should not be able to use furyoku at all which is why in the history of the soul society only 1 other had been gifted/cursed in being able to use both. Yet even they didnt like using it because of the unpredictability, if the furyoku acted differently to the spiritual pressure then it could go from not working at all to a ticking time bomb.

"Don't tell me your tired already?" Zeke taunted them, he was playing with them like a child played with toy soldiers  
"We will not surrender to a person like you" byakuya managed to reply as he stood up once more "you are underestimating the  
gotei 13"  
"So you have another trick up your sleeves then?" Zeke tried to act surprised when he was actually thinking that it wouldn't matter anyway  
"When are the reinforcements coming?" Byakuya asked soi fon who was struggling to keep her legs from giving way  
"I don't know, the captain commander didnt tell me who or how many are even coming as reinforcements" the punishment squad captain croaked  
"Then we will just have to keep battling till they do come" komumura groaned getting onto one knee, shaking a little from blood loss "for we shall fight till our last dying breath"  
'Yet with the way things are going it is going to take a miracle. this man cold be dare it worse than Aizen' toshiro tried to grip his sword once more ignoring the blustering pain from his burnt hands 'I am sorry Kotori' he steadied himself as best he could into a fighting stance

* * *

From the village the shaman civilians could see the damage being done yet out of orders from the shaman council and from fear already lodged in their hearts from the shaman tournament, they were not to engage in battle at all till the shaman council ordered it.

From the city walls stood not only the shaman council on watch yet also the few and newest members of the x laws stood  
watch against the evil known as zeke Asakura.  
"Shall we join them now? The shinigami already look beaten" Markus looked to the iron maiden chest where  
their leader slept.  
The doors opened and the maiden Jeane stepped out to look for herself at the battle and then to the sky before walking back to return to her  
slumber "no, for a angel has already been sent to slay the wicked demon, we shall head the heavenly heralds call if need be but shall let it confront the demon"

"I have had enough of playing silly games with you shinigami" zeke snapped getting up from his spot where he had previously been watching from in delight of the misery and pain of the shinigami "great spirit of fire, lets put an end to them" a gush of red energy surged around zeke till it formed the shape of the once great sprit of fire behind him "jigoku no okina handan-en" (great judgement  
flames of hell). The whole landscape around him combusted into a great ball of unstoppable flames, racing towards the shinigami at tremendous speed. "For I am the great and only shinigami shaman who will get their revenge on the patch tribe"

A shadow raced infront of the ball at the last second before it struck, the ball of fire curving round the group as if a barrier had been placed  
over them as the flames ran over them in a semi circle before disappearing into nothing, leaving only a shroud of smoke in its place.

Shunsui smirked "I'm afraid your wrong there, you aren't the only shinigami shaman to live and  
by no means do I think your the best"

Smoke started to cleared from the atmosphere, a shillouette could be seen through the smoke of the newest member of the fight. A captains hoari fluttered in the cool summer that swept through the valley, a clutter of beads could be heard from the presence of the wind as  
the arrivals pony tailed tucked away hair danced in the breeze also. A slight smile upon their lips.

The whole fight ceased as all eyes turned to the new arrival.

"No" soi fn muttered in disbelief as for once the ever calm punishment squad commander seemed to look shocked "it's cant be"  
Byakuya turned white (well whiter) shaking his head "you have got to be kidding me"  
"Yes it is" Shunsui grinned "it's been a while hasn't it?"  
At that precise moment in time toshiro managed to realise who it was that stood before them, he didnt know if he should be happy, scared, angry or shocked "t-tori?"

The cinnamon haired girl turned to face her shocked lover with a warm smile on her face at the sight of him "hey snowflake"

* * *

**oh my god that was such a long chapter! phew my wrist hurts. thank you to all my readers, you guys are awsome :D**

**I think i need to go lie down now**


	10. Chapter 10

Zeke chuckled, observing her "little Kotori Hikaru Asakura, I haven't seen you since my second life, then you were barely a child and now haven't we grown"  
"I'm not here to chat, you made this very clear that you won't reason with us" she glared at him "and by the way I dropped the name Hikaru many years ago"  
"I see" he drew a sword from under his cloak "now shall we see which one us is stronger"  
"Firstly I need to do something" she turned away from zeke, towards the lieutenants battlefield and brought out two talismens from her hoari "kaze kitsune, kaminari kitsune " from the talismens came 2 sprits. (Wind fox, lightning fox)

They were different from zekes since they took on more fox like forms opposide to the orges making them look very swift and agile in comparison; they were total opposites. The only difference between each of them that one was green and one was blue but they both had the same features and build. Tori's had fur sticking out from their shoulders and a furry chest, the only form of clothing are the sleeves they wore, and had three fingers and claws on each hand. They also had long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. Their feral features and penetrating eyes can made them seem quite intimidating and cruel in a way. The 2 spirits bowed at their summonses feet as if they were awaiting orders: "we live to serve our lady" the chanted in unison

"I see you obtained shikigami's also" zeke noted  
"Yes" she turned to the shikigami's "destroy the opposing shikigami's by the names of zenki and kouki" she instructed in a calm tone  
"Yes my lady" they replied disappearing in a flash  
At that moment both zeke's shikigami's took kicks to the face, throwing them off balance as tori's shikigami's kicked them in the face and started their own battle as the tables had turned for the lieutenants.

"They seem very loyal" zeke added watching the shikigami battle in action before he turned to tori again  
"Aren't they all?" Tori replied "shikigami's live to serve the ones they deem their masters even if you tell them to leave they would still be there for when your life is in danger. That's the life the shikigami's choose to live" Tori turned back to zeke  
"Why so serious? This is not like you" zeke smirked  
"Because" tori took a breath and reached for her zanpakuto "i can never forgive you" she unsheathed her zanpakuto and pointed it towards zeke "rise fenikususukai" (sky Phoenix)

Her zanpakuto glowed green before releasing a huge blast of light, making it unable to see what was happening in the flash for a second. When the flash died down they could see the zanpakuto had changed a little, the blade had turned from silver to black with a engraving of a Phoenix in flight that extended from the tip to the end of the blade. Attached to the hilt was what looked like medium beads which clicked a little when they moved, they matched the the trinkets in tori's right fringe which had only appeared in her sprit form. With such little change it could be assumed that it had to be one of the ultimate element swords.

"T-tori" toshiro looked at her with amazement  
"Fenikususukai" soi fon sighed  
"You know this zanpakuto?" Toshiro looked at her  
"Yes" soi fon breathed clenching her fists in the dry earth "it's known as the ultimate storm sword"  
"It's not one to be taken so lightly" Shunsui added, he looked up at the young cinnamon haired girl "hey tori" tori turned to the older captain "is it true that you've achieved someone above bankai?"  
She turned away to look at zeke again "no" she shifted to a fighting stance "it's 2 levels above bankai" she gave a slight smile  
"I want to see this" zeke taunted her "show it to me"  
"No" tori sighed "not just yet, don't worry I will fight you but let's go somewhere more secluded"  
"Agreed"  
"Wait" komamura interrupted "I don't agree, this is a gotei 13 fight. I may not know captain Asakura like some of you but I believe splitting up is not a option for success"  
"You are wounded though" tori argued back "and are in no shape for this fight. You will die if you follow me to battle him"  
"I am sorry but that is not the gotei 13 way" byakuya corrected her "we fight until we no longer have any breath left in our bodies"  
"Then I will have to make sure you don't and make sure your wounds heal properly" tori replied  
"But last time I remember, you cannot use any healing techniques" soi fon scuffed  
"Nope" tori laughed a little "I was never good at concentrating on one thing since my mind would wander a lot when I was younger but I do have one ability, hand fukkatsu" (feather revival) at that moment feathers seemed to fall from the sky, coating the wounded captains and lieutenants completely in a feathery barrier for it to them glow a silvery green colour from within as the wounds on the shikigami's started to heal (even if they did look like feather mummies on the ground)  
"A healing ability" zeke asked with interest "and to think I thought your was a purely attack type"  
"That's actually the only healing technique I can use but it will keep them down as well so they won't interfere with us"  
"Good, I wanted to settle it between us to see who is truly the strongest shaman shinigami" zeke took a leap into the air and started walking away from the scene "are you joining me or not?" He asked impatiently  
"Just a second" carefully she walked over to a very familiar form, even though it was covered in feathers she could still tell who it was. She leant down to the form, kissing it lightly on the lips as she tried to fight back tears "I'm so sorry toshiro, whatever happens I still love you and if I come back I promise to tell you everything. I love you my silly snowflake and always will" she smiled kissing his forehead

Toshiro wanted to call back to her to not leave or that he didn't care who or what she may be but most of all that he loved her too yet every time he tried to open his mouth the feathers stuffed it shut.

"ok let's go then" she turned back to zeke who grinned in satisfaction


	11. Chapter 11

Cling  
The sound of 2 blades crossing in a isolated area as the sun continued to beat down on the two battling figure, the shock waves from the clash devastated the area around them. Both found themselves pushed back as well from the shock waves.

"For a child you seem to be quite good with that sword" zeke smirked  
"Nature or nurture, you can decide" tori shrugged a little " that the sword you hold is not a zanpakuto is it? It's a sword and nothing more, your exerting your spiritual pressure throughout your body not a zanpakuto along with your furyoku"  
"Correct, this way is much more powerful dont you think? I'm surprised you don't use it yourself as even I can feel your spiritual pressure and furyoku is just below mine"  
"It's not the number but how it's used" as it left her lips she slashed zeke's torso with her blade using shunpo to get close enough to him and quick enough that he didnt have the reflection timing to stop her. He jumped backwards away from her quickly to put a distance between them again.  
"Damn you"  
"Really I didn't think that would just be it to make you shake with fear like that" she taunted him  
"I am not shaking" he snapped back at her, he charged at her with force yet she managed to deflect it with her hand.  
As she caught the blade she looked at him right in the eyes "I'll tell you now that trying to defeat me with sword play is useless"  
"Your right" zeke glared at her, flames consuming the space between them, tori threw herself away from the flames in a panic like state "scared of fire are we?"  
She gritted her teeth at him: of course she was afraid of fire, she always had been since she was a child.  
"Hmph, hi no shindon" (fire temple) like a demon the great fire spirit reappeared round him again before launching itself at tori  
She waited for the fire demon to reach just the right spot at the right time before crying "hariken arashi" (tempest hurricane) from her blade came a spinning hurricane that seemed to be coated in wild lightening, it caught up with the fire attack, covered it completely in a sphere of what looked like a violent storm, you could hear the shriek of the demon before the storm vanished along with the fire demon "do not underestimate me"  
"Looks like your going to be more trouble than those other captains" zeke's hair started to stand on end as he readied himself for the next attack "idaina nan raion" (great flame lion) from his fist came a burst of flames forming the shape of a angered male lion running towards tori.  
"How about a eye for a eye, raiju" (lightining beast) she swiped her blade infront of her, lightening bursting from the blade, forming into the shape of a hound that raced towards the roaring lion. The two met in a clash of flame and lightening as the two starved beasts attacked each other with little fear, out of no where the hound bite the lions neck and the two forms disbursed.  
"That was not just a hound made of lightening was it?" Zeke asked "if it had been like mine it would of just charged into it like a primal beast but yours actually fought like a beast"  
"No it's not, raiju still allows me to control the lightening beast at my hand through a hardly noticeable lightning line that acts like a puppets string" she explained briefly "though it seems like neither attack won"

Zeke took the opportunity to strike her with his sword again, his blade alighting with flames "jigoku no hi no ha" (blade of hells fire)  
'Damn it' she thought to herself parrying the blade, she didn't want to get so close, even though she was a profound Hakuda master she couldn't let herself get close to this guy, not unless she felt like breaking down like a little girl "raiha" (lightning blade) her blade became surrounding in lightening again, it glowed a little in its light before expanding out wards towards zeke, electrocuting him and throwing him away from her again.

"Not bad" zeke admitted "but we are going to keep going in circles if we continue like this and I want to see this power of yours you spoke of before" the two clashed swords once more  
'Hes right I cannot keep going in circles but I don't want to use that technique' she shook her head as she continued to defend against his attacks; she threw him away from her once more  
"Remember every minute we waste is every minute they could be close to dying" zeke reminded her "those burns and injuries are too serious for that little technique of yours to heal them completely in time and as your power decreases then so will the efficiency of the healing technique so eventually it will get weaker and weaker" he taunted her "and I will make you watch that boy and your little friends die in front of your eyes"  
'No' she screamed in her head but she wouldn't let herself be taken over by anger and tried to stay calm like normal, she breathed in and threw her haori to the floor "bankai" the winds picked up, surrounding and engulfing tori, shaking the environment around her as a cliff overhang even fell to the floor from the violent winds "Sen hikisaku sora hōyoku"(tearing sky thousand winged Phoenix) the winds dispersed around her revealing her bankai form: from her back had developed a giant pair of green wings and 3 long tail feathers (luckily she was wearing the punishment squad style of uniform that was backless to let her wings fly free) though her zanpakuto blade itself hadn't changed at all.  
"So that's your bankai?" Zeke asked even though She looked pretty tired resuming that form "tired are we?"  
She giggled a bit at him "actually" her hand went round to her shoulder, from her skin came what looked like a circular tattoo with a inner design of another circle in the tribal fashion but it wasn't a tattoo, it was a seal "release" she commanded. The inner circle disappeared from her skin, a huge amount of pressure was being emitted from her "I was only battling with a tenth of my strength before, this seal is to prevent my spiritual pressure and furyoku from becoming too dangerous and wild, by taking that piece of the seal I have released half my power" she shot into the sky then lowered her blade directly at him "I will never let you touch them" she glared right at him, her voice full of seriousness.  
"We'll see about that"


	12. Chapter 12

"I want to see that form you said was above bankai though" zeke crossed his arms infront of his chest like a adult scolding a child "I don't want my time wasted here or I might as wel.." He was cut off by the sound of kunai's flying through the air towards him 'sneaky little thing' he smirked to himself "hi no shindon" he swiped his hand infront of the kunai's before they could hit him. They easily burnt and fell to the ground. "That won't work on me" zeke grinned in satisfaction to only realise he had lost sight of her.  
At that moment he felt weak in his right arm, as if it had lost all power to even move; he turned to his side to see that his arm had been wrapped in beads, they led upwards to where tori watched him.  
"Little witch" zeke gritted his teeth, realising he had practically lost his arm.  
"You should know that my zanpakuto not only is a release of my spiritual pressure but also my furyoku, the only of its kind to do so. Meaning I can use these median beads as part of my weapon to control spiritual beings" she lifted her zanpakuto a little which made zeke's arm involuntary move upwards as well for a demonstration "and you won't be going anywhere without this. Kyoi karasu" she threw one of her wings, from it came millions of feather like objects, raining down on zeke. "Kyoi karasu. They may look like feathers to the naked eye but they are actually quite a nasty weapon to possess" they hit zeke like a rain of blades, so sharp that even slightly touching one cut him, even when he thought he wasn't he still got cut "they are actually kunai yet have been covered in both spiritual pressure and furyoku, so that are sharper than any razor or sword, they are so fast as well that a person cannot escape unscratched, even yoruichi who is known as the flash master hasn't been any to avoid then without getting nicked. So with you unable to move, there's not a chance you can escape"  
When the rain of blades ceased, she could see the damage straight away: he had been shredded by the blades for sure.  
"You cut me" zeke laughed as blood ran down his forehead and onto his cheek "you actually cut me" his anger raised "now I shall defiantly have to kill you!" He took his own blade and cut off the arm which tori had bound with her beads.

"Your crazy" tori gasped lightly, noticing his tone and change in spiritual pressure straight away, he looked to have become more blood thirsty and vicious than his calmer exterior before. 'It was really a matter of time though. When a shaman looses its power then without spiritual pressure they have seen to go insane, some more than others. My spiritual pressure has kept me sane but it looks like its too late for him' she retracted the beads back to her zanpakuto, letting the arm fall to the floor, and readied herself for his next attack.

"Ring of fire" zeke strikes his sword downwards towards tori, it tore up the air as a gush of fire came streaming towards her, coated in shock waves rippling towards her.  
'Damn' at the speed and velocity it was going to be hard to dodge, deflecting fire wasn't hard but the shock waves were a different story.

The attack blast devastated the area around them, leaving a impact crater.  
"Are we still alive?" Zeke looked down as the smoke from the fire cleared with the dust from the crater; at the last moment, tori had covered her wings infront of her self like a protective barrier to shield herself for the blast, a little blood trickled from her forehead while her wings seemed to start healing them self from the burn wounds. "Your lucky to even be in one piece" he repositioned the sword in his hand, he shunpo'd next to her "but this time luck isn't on your side" she felt it as blood gushed from her side, she painfully doubled over, her self healing took time since most of her power was going into healing the others since there were so many with major wounds plus whatever she was getting was going into repairing her wings.

"Throw what you want at me but I'm going to make sure that you can never hurt anyone" she glared at him "and you've actually made it easier for me" her wings were finished repairing, she flew back up onto the sky again. Dark storm clouds started gathering in the sky round the two, a crackle of lightening roared through the clouds and thunder rolled through the valley "weather control is a signature ability of a ultimate element zanpakuto, mine is the ultimate storm sword, a mixture of a ultimate wind and lightning, so I can control this sky as long as there's moisture to create clouds. But you actually helped, the heat from your fire attacks created small clouds in the atmosphere which made it easier for me, even in this state so I can use my specialised technique that I have only recently been able to define into a mastered state." Lightning from the storm surged out from the clouds and around her, she flew even higher into the darkened sky, looking down at a crazed zeke "Kirin" the lightning sparked then formed together to shape something that looked like a huge bird, the bird seemed to scream at him before she spiralled downwards right at zeke with the lightning bird surrounding her. (The Kirin belongs to naruto, I was wanting to do a huge lightning attack but I couldn't think of a better name but I did change the shape of the lightning to a bird)  
"Nice try" zeke smirked using shunpo to dodge  
"Right back at ya" tori grinned following zeke in persuit with the attack following "you cannot out run it" zeke looked back to see her following, he looked forward to see her heading right in his direction, too close for him to get away "goodbye" the lightning bird struck him.

* * *

From the last battlefield they could hear the sound of the Kirin hitting the ground and the sound of falling rocks as well, the feathers quickly dispersing from the shinigami  
"So she actually mastered it" Shunsui picked a feather from his mouth  
"It seems so, but the conditions were right to use it" soi fon sighed, the major wounds and burns had been treated, not healed completely but their lives were no longer in danger from the injuries  
"Sorry what is going on captains?" Hisagi asked trying to bow to find that he simply couldn't from the achy pain that rushed through is body if he tried  
"That would be the Kirin" soi fon answered "it is such a powerful technique that it destroys mountains like they are nothing and hits the ground so fast at 1/1000th of a second that you simply can't escape, it's hard to control but its worth it"

* * *

Tori coughed a little, the clouds dispersing quickly after the attack - a draw back of using this was that it couldn't be used again since the clouds disappeared as the storm conditions were crucial, although her sword could control weather there was o longer enough moisture to create the clouds again afterwards.

There was a huge crater where the Kirin had hit the earth, a little black smoke crawling out, the earth burnt to a crisp and she was sure that there used to be a cliff there before. Zeke managed to crawl out of the crater, he was shaking but it was not of fear but it would remind you more of kenpachi when he found someone more powerful.  
He was smiling, looking down at the ground then looked up at her, reminding tori of a pyscopath from a human horror movie. He screamed, fire flowing out from himself in all directions, he had lost all calmness and control, he was some kind of wild monster.

Tori had to use her hand to bloke out the light emitting from him,the air was hot and dry as it pricked her skin, he was changing the landscape with this power. He had become so enraged that his power had become more raw and wild, it flailed out from around him as his hair stood on end in spikes reminding her of devils horns- Jeanne had been right, he was a demon. She bit her lip, looking down at her hand 'I didn't want to end it like this but I haven't got much choice' she tightening her hands into fists.

On the right leg of her uniform there was a white garter like band with a pouch, she zipped it open and took out a stone object - it was shaped like a long green sword, but it was fairly small and fit in her hand easily, it looked old and was made of a rock like substance. She raised it so it was next to her own zanpakuto, both pointing at zeke, she closed her eyes and breathed inwards "fenikususukai into the zanpakuto now into the antiquity" there was a sudden flash of light, her bankai dispersed as she brought out her next level of power.

When the light cleared the weapon in her hand was no longer her zanpakuto but something else: it's blade looked to be made of harderened energy that steel, the guard looked to be made of green and black panels. The size hadn't changed since it still looked pretty much like a katana but the power emitted from it was different, a whole new class of its own.

* * *

The wind had picked up as this new power had been released, rushing in every direction and blowing the recovering shinigami's back a little.  
"What is this?" Komumura raised a arm infront of himself in defence against the harsh winds, he looked at Shunsui then at soi fon  
"I don't know" soi fon gritted her teeth trying to stand  
Shunsui was trying to keep of his hat 'boy, the geezer is not going to be happy'

* * *

"So you finally used a over soul" zeke cackled "a little too late" shooting fire even more rapidly from around himself.

Tori just ignored him as she placed her hand on her back again over the seal remains, there was only one piece left.

In the soul society Yamamato was watching the sky from the lone hall; he knew exactly what she was about to do even against the consequences of doing so.

"Release" the last circle burned away as a heavy spiritual pressure and furyoku beared down on the landscape, the wind swirling around her and the earth crumbling under her feet, the sky darkening as the sun set as even nature knew of what was to happen.

* * *

The winds were bearing down and whipping everything in its grasp even from the village, it seemed like a huge storm was hitting; The spectators on the walls were clutching onto the rocks.  
"My lady what is this?" Markus pleaded as he felt the wind practically trying to rip his own skin off.  
The iron maiden chest bustled about a little yet it's heavy weight and structure kept it from blowing away, the mask opened as she spoke "why a angel is about to appear to salvage the world from the evil one" she smiled before closing the mask once more.

* * *

Tori smiled, lifting her sword right at him again "bankai"

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me a little while to write the next chapter but I got it done, I've just been a little busy with school and other side projects that I just forgot (opps).**


	13. Chapter 13

"Bankai"

_Matthew 28:2 And behold, there was a great earthquake, for an angel of the Lord descended from heaven_ ( and I'm actually atheist so don't ask me questions on the bible or anything)

The wind seemed to reverse itself, rolling backwards towards tori and wrapping itself round her in a cocoon like barrier, her skin glowing a lime green as she didnt even seem to blink at the changes around her before the wind ingulfed her into its spinning cocoon barrier. Even from the village effects of the wild winds could be felt as people battled to even keep their feet on the ground, the sky looked to even fall victim as the cleat blue sky's were pushed back by grey storm clouds, covering the place in a almost black blanket.

The cocoon dispersed after a few seconds, the wind lashing out in all directions, the whole nature of the place seemed to bow to this raw power as trees were uprooted and sand was blown everywhere for miles. Stepping out of the airel destruction was no girl but a women who seemed to look much older and a little taller than before stepping into the swirling chaos.

Her hair much longer and thicker, curled at the edges to give it a effortless elegance yet a rebelliness rang through with the streaks of dark green hilighting her hair as it flew loosely in the wind. Her body was much more defined as a slender figure with curves to come with aging, her perfect tanned skin glistening under the cracks of lightning in the background. Her face looked to be made up of some sort yet it kept a natural appearance that presented this already perfected face with smokey eyes and full nude coloured lips. Her uniformed had disappeared too, no longer black and white; she wore a backless and sleeveless cropped black halter neck top with green lining aztec design on the front which showed her smooth flat stomach off perfectly, with it was a pair of matching 3/4 length capris to give a look at her legs as well, around her waist was a belt of median beads fluttering loosely around her waist. She wore a pair of lime green sandals on her feet that seemed to have no sole at all on the bottom yet still intertwined round her calfs like ivy and at the base of each foot stood a darkgreen gem. On her head was perched a small silver tiara with a lime green gem solely placed at the centre; round her wrists to her elbow were median beads that hung close to her skin .On her back was a not one but 2 pairs of majestic green wings and 3 tails feathers, on the central and longest tail feather was a large silver metal sharp tip.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the unchanged night sky eyes that made the storm drop immediately as the whole area fell into a unusual calm, the only sound that could be heard was rangiku shouting "are her breasts the same size as mine?!" In the background.

"This is my shamanic bankai, Kurozuisho bureijingu senkai-fu" she spoke, even her voice sounded more mature and powerful than before as even thunder boomed on queue as the last word left her lips "and this is the end of you"

Zeke was still grinning like something between a pyscopath and a child on Christmas Day "ring of fire" he laughed striking his sword down wildly to only find that nothing came, he gritted his teeth "hi no shindon" again nothing came, zeke threw the sword away in fustratation.  
"Confused are we?" Tori smirked playfully at him "let me give you a hint, fire requires 3 things, heat, fuel and oxygen so without one a fire will not light at all. I used this briefly in a small amount before but at full power I control the whole atmosphere, no matter what, so by taking away the oxygen from your fire your techniques are useless"  
'Plan b' zeke thought to himself, streching his hands infront of himself "yin yang curse" from the palms of his hands came a black beam of light that rushed straight towards her.  
Tori sighed, waving the attack off with the back of her hand "it's like fighting against a angry child, your attacks aren't going to work at all now, not just fire but the level between us is large enough for me to just bat one of your attacks off with ease" she started walking towards him slowly, waving off every attack he shot at her with ease "you put up a good fight and you did draw me out into having to use this but it's futile now, you never ran once or cheated which gains you some respect" she closed her eyes to think "as a once great shaman though and a family member of mine, I had respect for you but you lost your ways and for that many innocent people including myself got hurt because of your twisted acts. The respect I once had for you is gone as you stand there like a enraged beast, with little control and power that its almost sad, as a shaman I should take you to the council. But as a soul reaper, I know that it would be pointless to do so therefore the best option is to end it right here"  
She shot up to the sky, her giant wings effortlessly cutting through the storms gale winds and increasing her speed significantly as she stopped at the edge of the clouds to look down at zeke "tell me your name"  
He laughed at her "this is a joke, you won't end me, I am the great zeke Asakura!"  
"Hmm" she shook her head at the response, she looked at him with hawk like eyes "I am Kotori Asakura, captain of squad 3" she placed her hand out at her side, in her hand gathered bolts of lightning that fused together to create the shape of her zanpakuto again "I warned you, this is no game, this is a battle. A battle that is about to be finished one way or another" she slide both her hands onto the handle of the sword and brought it over her head, pointing up at the sky. The storm swirled together in a mass vortex in the sky, lightning gathered and the wind shot up to meet her blade "furyoku senpu" (furyoku whirlwind) she shot down from the sky like a hawk, a mass of pale blue lightening and a green static looking force following her with the wind in tow, her body glowed bright green again then expanded outwards, fully coating her in its silvery green glow, this all swirled together to create a mass spinning vortex of silvery pale turquoise, bending a shaping itself into its final form - the sky Phoenix herself: fenikususukai. A huge green Phoenix bird with wings that dominated the sky, cold watching gold predictor eyes and a sharp beak that looked to snap mountains in two like butter (I got the idea from skyress from byakugan).

The whole landscape was engulfed in a bright white light as she hit the earth, right on top of zeke, everything blew away from the impact as heavy violent winds were unleashed on the land.

When the light cleared all that could be seen was tori still in her shamanic bankai state looking over zeke's lifeless body with sorrowful eyes yet no tears clung to them "do not forgive me as I never forgave you"

* * *

"W-whaaaaaa?" Omeda looked from captain to captain for someone to just say something  
"We'll I wanna be round when she's that age" biggest idiot award goes to...Shunsui! His prize a good kicking from soi fon who must of been feeling a little better to do that.  
"Shut up" soi fon muttered  
"You never change Shunsui" a voice giggled a little  
There stood tori before them with zeke's body under her arm. She tilted her head to the side "you guys don't look exactly happy to see me after so long" she smiled  
"It hasn't been that long" soi fon turned away to hide a sudden smile (she can smile!)  
"It's nice to see you too shoalin" tori flash stepped infront of soi fon who shook her head a little before really out of character...hugging tori...  
"Ow, soi fon, ow, wings" tori reminded her, soi fon had been pressing tori's wings together and into tori's back. Soi fon quickly let go before shooting Omeda a 'don't even say it' glare before taking zeke off tori and walking away.

Tori then seemed to turn her attention to another captain "oh chibi byakuya" these seemed to push byakuyas button straight away, a button that didnt seemed to be pressed in a long time.  
He turned to her and scowled "brat"  
"Geez, your attitude hasn't improved much" tori rolled her eyes "still playing with dolls are we?" (Renji was loving this captain)  
Mt byakuya has reported to of erupted lately after lying dormant for so long.

Tori watched in amazement at the scene before her trying not to laugh her butt off. She turned to komumura. "I don't think we've met"  
"I am sajin komumura, captain of squad 7"  
"Hi" she smiled like there was nothing weird about the fact that he looked like a fox/dog "I think you've got the picture who I am though"  
"Yes" he looked at the other captains that were acting like he had never seen before "your quite...a unique one"  
"Umm thanks, back at you"she looked over at the raging byakuya behind them "maybe you should deal with him" she pointed to the scene "I won't be any good for calming him down but I have a feeling you would be"  
Komumura thought for a second then nodded, turning away from tori.

She sighed, now it was going to be difficult.  
"Hi" she breathed, she had flashed stepped over and was now bending down on her knees to a weaken toshiro, her hair falling over her face a little  
"Hi" he replied back in the same tone  
The two looked at each other in silence, neither knowing really what to say to the other.  
"I'm sorry" they apologised in unison  
"What are you sorry for?" Toshiro asked her "I was the one who lied in the first place by thinking you were a simple human from the start. I should be apologising to you Baka"  
Tori shook her head "I should of told you as soon as I became a captain that I knew what was going on so that the lies could stop"  
Toshiro brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears and placing his cold hand on her warm cheek "the only lie you told me was that you weren't a angel"  
Tori touched the cool hand on her face with her own hand, giving a little smile "I'm not A angel. I'm your angel snowflake"  
The two kissed passionately whole toshiro also pulled tori down next to him on the floor as the world melted away into nothingness, they simply didnt care if anyone would know or that, they had only cared that the other was alright the whole time during their battles. Tears slipped down their eyes in pure joy and happiness of the perfect moment - a dragon and bird flying together.

Well...until...

"CAPTAIN!" Thank you rangiku for ruining the moment  
The busty lieutenant came running into the scene shouting her lungs out, she then took one look at the scene before her and went into complete girly mode  
"Eeeep! Captain you never said that your girlfriend was so pretty!" Rangiku squealed  
"Your lieutenant?" Tori asked  
"Yep" toshiro just wanted the earth to swallow rangiku up right now  
Rangiku jerked tori's hand into a handshake quite violently "I'm lieutenant rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10. What should I be calling you then? Mrs hitsugaya?"  
There was a sudden drop in tempture around the lieutenant "rangiku" toshiro growled  
"God I was only kidding captain" rangiku laughed at her very red captain; there was then a sudden seriousness over her though as she looked over tori more properly "what size are your breasts?"  
"I-Idon't really know, this is my mature form, I'm not going to look like this till adulthood" tori blinked  
"You remind me of a young me"  
"How long ago was young you?" Toshiro smirked at tori's comment since she had been implying that rangiku was a old lady compared to them.  
Rangiku was about to open her mouth in retaliation when another figure decided to drop into the conversation  
"I am very please to meet you captain"  
Tori looked over to see someone bowing at her and looking quite nervous as well "you must be izuru kira, my lieutenant, right?" She smiled  
"Yes" izuru replied quickly still bowing in respect  
"Umm, you don't have to keep bowing"  
"Oh" izuru quickly straightened himself, a little embarrassed and flustered "thank you for sending the spirits into our fight"  
"I wouldn't let anyone die by the hands of the shikigami's of zeke, lives aren't so worthless that they should be thrown away, lives are precious and that is why battles must avoid from continuing for too long so that one way or another there is less pain, battle should not be glorified but should be prevented if possible" izuru looked like he was going to burst - a captain that understood the squad ideals so perfectly already...and pretty.  
Toshiro was a little dazed - that sounded to be the most mature and intelligent thing she had said...was he asleep or something?  
"Where did that come from?" He whispered in her ear  
"I read up about the squad before hand, so I could find out what is important to the squad and its ideals" she whispered back to him under her breath "I did my homework" she grinned poking toshiro on the nose playfully.

He was just about to kiss her again when she doubled over out of no where, her breathing becoming shallow and deep like it was hard for her to breath; she felt faint and it was hard for her to even keep conscious.  
"Damn" she heaved, she could already feel the 2 spiritual forces gathering heavily around her as jolts of pain surged through her body.  
"Tori!" Toshiro called out her name in worry seeing what had just happened, his calling attracting the attention of the other captains and lieutenants.  
She felt really sick and light headed, her body just couldn't even hold her own weight as she collapsed, toshiro only just catching her.  
"Tori!" It was a different call this time, soi fon had flash stepped over in a panic after hearing what had happened  
"Not now" Shunsui seemed to know what was happening but he didnt look happy about it "somebody go contact squad 4 right now or one of the village councillors " he turned away ordering the rest of the group.  
There were too many sounds and actions for her to keep track of as her head couldn't take it all in, even her sight was becoming blurry and dark round the edges.  
The only sound she could hear eventually was the sound of toshiro calling her name out over and over in hope to keep her awake but her body wouldn't let her; she knew what would happen if she let herself go in that state but it couldn't be helped.  
"Snowflake" she muttered before drifting off into a black oblivion


	14. Chapter 14

Toshiro scrunch his eyes in frustration as he held his unconscious love "What happened?" He snapped glaring at the rest of the group as if someone else knew at least what was going on.  
"It's a bit of a long story" Shunsui sighed "I sent omeda and hisagi to get the village councillors and contact squad 4 as well as the other senior captains. Question is if we have enough time" he pulled his hat down over his eyes as he spoke.  
"She was so reckless" soi fon clenched her fists, looking as if she was almost going to burst into tears "she knew this would happen"  
Rangiku turned to kira "I don't get it, they are acting like its the end of the world. We've had more serious wounds from battle than this before"  
"That's because it may be"  
The lieutenants turned to see the usual death pan byakuya behind them  
"Spiritual pressure and furyoku are a dangerous combination together and with the power she possessed from even as a child it was a danger to keep it free flowing so a seal was placed on her to make sure that it caused no harm to either to soul society or the world of the living" he continued  
"I don't remember anyone telling you that" Shunsui looked surprised at the 6th captain  
"No you didn't, my grandfather did once I took over his place as captain of the 6th squad"

"Ahhh!" There was a squeal of pain from tori as she reverted back to her normal form; the triggering moment where everything suddenly seemed to go wrong again.  
Her body glowed her signature silvery green colour as she arched her back, shaking in pain; a hard and suffocating pressure fell on the atmosphere, making even moving hard, violent winds erupted from every direction that even threw the earth below the sand in a roar upwards. The sky even fell to this pain as darkness consumed everything in sight. The wind and pressure turned towards the group, making it even for komumura to not find himself fighting to stay on the ground. It was rocking the landscape, throwing everything up into a spinnning vortex.  
"It's too late" soi fon growled, digging her nails into the hard earth below the sand in hope that she wouldn't go flying into the dark vortex  
"Dang" Shunsui watched his hat fly off his head and out of sight "what's taking so long?" He looked back in the direction on the village, he and byakuya had decided to take shelter behind komamura, using him like a wind break.  
Rangiku was screaming her head off at this point, wailing for someone to help her as she gripped on to kira who had managed to hold onto a dead tree...for now. (Good thing hisagi wasn't there or bye bye kira)  
Renji had to use his shiki blades to hold onto the earth "I did not sign up for this!" He flew in the sky like a kite, just being attacked to the earth through his zanpakuto.

The only people who didnt seemed effected were toshiro and tori, who were at the eye of the storm.  
Toshiro watched in disbelief at the scene before him, it was no where near the scale of destruction he had ever imagined she could cause, she never seemed like the violent type, he looked at her pain streaked face, there was something da ja vu about this.

Her nightmares.

"Hey captain hitsugaya" toshiro looked up to see Shunsui peering out of komamura the wind break "you need to calm her down" he shouted to the younger captain trying to pierce through the noise of the sand and roar of the wind  
"How do I do that?" Toshiro called back to only get no answer, well a shrug but that's not exactly helpful.

Toshiro looked back down at her, the whole confusion of the storm was making it hard to think clearly, the various shouting and shrieks of the wind made it hard to concentrate.

"For god sake" soi fon spat at him "do something!"  
"I don't know how to" toshiro cried, shaking his head in frustration at himself  
"Yes you do!" Soi fon snapped, clearly getting impatient "and when omeda gets back I'm gonna break his jaw so badly he won't be able to make even one sound for months"  
'Wait..sound' toshiro thought to himself trying to remember how exactly he did it the first time 'granny's song' he gasped.

He looked down at her shaking as she lay on his lap with tears rushing down her cheeks, it just tortured him so to see her like that, in so much pain. He reached out his hand and gently touched her silky cinnamon brown hair, letting it glide softly through his fingers; he was already so addicted to its touch. He closed his eyes as he sang to her, not letting her go from his grasp.

"Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao  
Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa  
Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru"

(The snow falling down.  
While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.  
I'm trapped in a small room, I love you while my spirit calls out to you.)

"Kotoba mo iranakute  
Omoide ga yawaraide  
Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo  
Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake  
Anata no sobani iru"

(Words are needless, lost  
memories softened peacefully, but how strange. . .  
First there in that close place where I only just slept.  
Close beside you.)

Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete  
Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino  
Dakara zutto utatteite  
Yoakega kurumade  
Zutto kono mama

(The snow falling down.  
A soft lullaby.  
In the gentle night I bury my face in my hands.  
I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as it is,  
As it is until this dawn.)

"Toshiro?" A weak pain filled voice whispered in his ear as a warm hand touched his cheek.  
His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, she looked so fragile and so easy to break, she must of been in great pain as he still could feel her body trembling and yet she still smiled at him.  
Around them the storm died down in almost a instant (renji landing with a definite ungraceful thud) and yet the dense pressure still pushed down around the landscape; her body still continuing to fiercely glow as it trembled under pain.  
"Tori" he gasped in relief, letting a smile escape his lips, holding her closer into himself.

"That was a close one" Shunsui scratched the back of his head "I did like that hat as well" he gaped looking up at the sky  
"You already have another spare though"  
Shunsui turned to see jushiro standing behind him with unohaha  
"Yeah I guess" Shunsui chuckled  
"We were informed about everything that happened before hand so we took the needed instruments with us" unohaha smiled (does she ever not?) pointing to a huge scroll next to them  
"we are best getting this done quickly while she's so calm" jushiro looked over to tori "but the question is whether we should let the other captains see this since they have such personal bonds to her like captain hitsugaya"  
"Nah, we are gonna need the, just in case she flares up again" Shunsui replied before walking towards tori "lets just hope that its gonna work"

Tori caught glimpse of the senior captains heading towards her and sighed, letting go of toshiro.  
"What's wrong?" He asked at her sudden change  
"It's just"  
she was cut off as jushiro said "hello" he waved to her as if she was a child  
"...hi" tori didn't know if his latest medication was sending him loopy or something  
"My, you have grown" unohaha smiled "it certainly has been a while"  
"Yeah it has"  
"But you know what needs to happen now" unohaha continued  
Tori nodded, she sat on her knees and turned away from the other captains, showing her bare back from her backless uniform.  
Shunsui looked at toshiro "make sure she stays calm again" toshiro didn't know where this was going but nodded anyway.

From around tori, 3 big circles of intricate patterns and words had been drawn on the ground in ink by unohaha and jushiro, linking together through lines of similar tribal patterns going from the outside of the first and biggest circle to tori who was in the inside of the smallest and last circle and from there the design changed slightly as it went up her body to her back.  
"The 3 world seal" jushiro looked at Shunsui "this is the strongest form of the seal that was originally created for her so it should work"  
"Good, it's gonna need to hold" Shunsui sighed  
The 3 senior captains took their position behind her, placing their hands on her back, near her right shoulder blades.

There was a glow of a kido light from their palms  
"3 world seal" the chanted in unison "lord of all darkness rip out your tongue, guardian of light cry to the sky, crystal tears fall from the moon and all those past and present cling to the edge"  
The patterned lines retracted in to tori, followed by the circles till it had all almost crawled up onto her skin.  
Tori's face clenched as she gasped but the glow from her skin disappeared along with the dense pressure.  
When it was over and the captains took their hands off her back, there stood on her back was the seal again in its full form: a full circle surrounded with 2 I filled circles as out layers, all of it in a tribal tattoo like design.  
"God I hate doing that" tori exhaled out of breath with still a smile on her face


	15. Chapter 15

"I see your conscious again"  
"Yeah, thanks for the help mikihisa" tori replied, she didn't even need to look back to know that the masked shaman was there - coincidentally missing the fight completely but she really didnt have the strength to argue at point that out - in fact the ground was looking like a nice pillow for her. Not that it didn't stop soi fon...  
"Where the hell were you?" Soi fon snapped "you could of helped with the sealing at least"  
Mikihisa scratched his head "well, you see...I didn't get any message till these 2 lieutenants told me"  
"Blatant lie" byakuya sighed "The lieutenants were sent to the shaman council not you"  
"Plus it's not like there was a huge storm or anything in the middle of a desert, not far from the village" renji butted in sarcastically  
"I did see a kite in the shape of a red pineapple" mikihisa looked to the sky in thought with a hand on his chin  
Renji would of gone off it if his captain hadn't of held him back by the collar "let me at him!"  
"Your embarrassing the 6th squad, lieutenant as well as your self and the gotei 13" byakuya scolded his lieutenant  
"I like this masked guy" Shunsui smiled at mikihisa, jushiro shaking his head thinking he would never find some one as close to his friend personality wise in the human world.

"You should return to the Asakura compound as soon as you can" mikihisa looked down at tori, who was even then too weak to stand "your 'friends' as well"  
"I know" tori sighed "not like I'm really getting a choice" shaking her head

* * *

A soulful sound of guitar strings echoed through the compound as the moon shone down on the scene, giving it a erry silvery glow as shadows clung to every building, plant and surface. The sweet lullaby singing of sorrow and mournful loss even though it was still ruff but it was still unquestionably beautiful.

The gotei 13 captains and lieutenants listened to the melody; they were getting their injuries cared for properly by kino and tammy since tori's healing technique hand fukkastsu only healed their injuries enough to keep them alive since she had used up a lot of energy to take zeke down.  
Kino huffed at the sound "she's on the roof again" everyone knew who she was applying to as the only captain missing was tori.  
"She's better than I remember" soi fon sighed, before eyeing her lieutenant who was in complete shock "What are you looking at fat ass?" She snapped  
"Captain Kotori can play? It's quite beautiful" komamura added in slight surprise "who taught her?"  
"No one really knows" byakuya sighed "I have no recollection of her being taught"  
"Sshhh, I'm trying to listen" Shunsui hushed the group before taking a swing of the sake he had 'found'  
Jushiro simply smiled at his friend then turned his head towards the window, his concern turning to the youngest captain in the room who was being so quiet, he hadn't said a word and had just been staring out the window the whole time as he watched the night sky. Jushiro didn't need to ask though to know what or more likely who he was thinking about though; so jushiro just left him to his private thoughts.

The soulful melody continuing to fill the room once again as the captains , lieutenants and shamans fell into a silence.

* * *

"That's beautiful captain"  
Tori looked up from her guitar to see her lieutenant standing nervously infront of her, she smiled.  
"Thank you and you don't have to address me as captain since we are both technically off duty" she looked down at her music sheets that were scattered round her as she wrote down some new corrections to the piece of music "and don't look so nervous, I'm not gonna bite your head off" she looked up again smiling indicating for him to sit down  
At first he was hesitant but after a few seconds he made up his mind to take the offer  
"What was that you were playing?"  
"A little something I've been writing recently, I don't think I'm gonna be done with tweaking it anytime soon though"  
"C-could I hear another?"  
"Sure." She repositioned her guitar on her lap again, putting her pen down and letting her fingers run freely over the strings, her voice matching her song: sweet, soulful and beautiful.

(Song belongs to tonight alive)

I think about you every single day.  
And every time I see your face, I wake.  
And it brings me to tears.  
We hadn't spoken in years.

We were close when we were young and naive.  
We grew up and we learned other things.  
You'll always be sweet 16.

And you will always be perfect,  
you'll always be beautiful.  
Our hearts, will never forget you.  
You didn't belong here,  
and it's become so clear why heaven called your name.

I miss you, and it still feels like I know you.  
I've got pictures of us side by side to show you.  
But it feels like I owe you so much more.

And you will always be perfect,  
you'll always be beautiful.  
Our hearts, will never forget you.  
You didn't belong here,  
and it's become so clear why heaven called you name.

And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?  
Are we dreaming?  
We'll never let go of you.  
Wish you were here, but it's becoming clear,  
that Earth's just not the place for an angel like you.

For an angel like you.

You meant so much to so many.  
I'm not quite sure how to do justice to you  
if they're ready to say goodbye.  
I know I'm not.

You made the news and the paper for days and days,  
but it hardly seems fair.  
The whole world should know your name.  
I want them to know your name.

And you will always be perfect,  
you'll always be beautiful.  
Our hearts, will never forget you.  
You didn't belong here,  
and it's become so clear why heaven called your name.

And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?  
Are we dreaming?  
We'll never let go of you.  
Wish you were here, but it's becoming clear,  
that Earth's just not the place for an angel like you.

And now we, must let you move forward.  
Our love lies with you.  
Our souls fly with you, Amelia.

When she stopped, there were a few tears forming in her eyes, she wiped them away with her hand.  
"Who's Amelia?" Izuru asked  
"No one. And a piece of everyone" tori answered "a little of my old mentors and friends but mostly about my mother"  
"We're you close?"  
"I never knew her" tori tried to smile, looking up at the stars "I died when I was a baby and I never even found out who she was or where she is in the soul society. Same for my dad as well"  
"Oh, my parents are dead too but they died when I was a child" izuru looked at his feet as he mentioned it, he realised he had never been so open about anything with someone so quickly, he could feel a lump in this throat developing. He didnt like thinking about his parents, as if they would think of him being a weakling and so helpless, he knew he wasn't a natural leader and he could panic as his emotions swayed him, he was a disgrace...  
"Your not a disgrace izuru"  
He looked up to see tori smiling at him again  
"Don't think like that, out of all the gotei 13 you became a lieutenant, think about all those shinigami's that could only dream of getting such a position. Your not weak"  
"I wish I could get stronger though, I couldn't protect anyone!"  
"That's the past" tori took a deep breath "I don't like thinking about the past, I look forward, mostly cause I can't bare to think of the past but it makes us who we are" she put her guitar down to the other side of her carefully, clasping her hands and looking to the lonley moon in the sky. "Let me tell you a story"

* * *

Sorry its taken me a while to update, I've been busy lately with another one of my stories but I've finally done it! Yey! :)

toshiro: where the hell have you been?

me: ummm...have you ever read one piece?

toshiro: one what?

me: then never mind, I've just been with some pirates for a little while

toshiro: pirates? Are you simply ing that you found us weak so went off somewhere else

me: ...I'm not saying anything but readers can! Who do you thinks stronger: pirates or shinigami's. now toshiro put that sword away from my neck!


	16. Chapter 16 - memories of the forgotten

"Hey kid get down from there!"  
On the top of the white seretei walls sat a child, over looking the rukon district "ok"  
The child jumped down to the scolding shinigami  
"What did you get told about doing that! We're you not thinking?! Never do that again! Your under orders to stay inside the seretei at all times" the shinigami shouted at the child, the child of course wasn't listening to a word since she always had the same words repeated to her with the same scolding tone  
"I just wanted to have a look" she sulked, crossing her arms infront of herself  
"Tough! Never do that again! As punishment for that your not having dinner tonight!"  
'Not like a small bowl of rice can be called dinner' she moaned remembering how much everyone else got in comparison to her, they looked as if they were trying to starve her half the time, saying she didnt need to eat much as to being so small  
"Now go. You need to get your stuff together since your moving squad tonight after you do your chores of course" with that the shinigami turned and left her; the child stuck out her tongue at the shinigami before picking up her discarded broom from the floor and getting to work, muttering under her breath as she went.

"Who's that?" A young shinigami male asked his companion,he was fresh out of the academy so had little knowledge on everyone and everything "she's not a shinigami" pointing out that the child was dressed in plain shinigami clothes yet they were completely white as a sign that she wasn't a shinigami  
The older male turned away, so that he was no longer facing the young girl, "that's no one of your concern, she simply does chores round the seretei, moving from squad to squad. If I were you I would stay away from her for your own sake. Don't look at her or anything, as far as you know she's not there" he turned the young shinigami away and leading him back down the walk way. Although he had talked in a hushed tone, she had still heard every word.

She clenched her fist, everyone was like that: she didnt exist most of the time unless she was being scalded;she had really tried before to fit in but she couldn't, it was pointless, she had been good before and worked hard but everyone ignored her so she caused trouble but all she got for that was a good shouting at and punishments. It was like being hated for existing and she didnt even know why she was hated so much, in return she had grown into hating everyone.

Her brown hair, scraggy and short almost like a boys, fell over her face as she worked; she never cried cause it would only give them more enjoyment but sometimes she didnt feel like looking at the world she was trapped in. She was a prisoner in these white walls, she wasn't a shinigami but she had to live there ...well not live...live would imply that she had a permanent home to go to, she wandered from squad to squad, shoved into a new small space each month, usually places like corners of squad halls or sheds or if she was lucky a squad member may of died and no one would go into their room for a while believing in various superstitions.

When raised in hatred and loneliness though, you have to become accustomed to it. When your shadows your only friend then you can never miss friendship or people then can you? One less pair of cruel judging eyes.

Even if she didnt like being trapped in the seretei it was sometimes better than going outside to the rukon; that was the total opposite to here.

Every so often she would be sent to get more wooden training swords from this sword shop in the rukon just outside the seretei. The shop itself she liked: the smell of iron and leather, the sound of merry men working with the metal, the hot atmosphere of molten metal being crafted into swords. She loved the real swords that hung on the shop walls, she studied each one as she waited, the cool smooth feeling of the blades, they shone in the sunlight that streaked through the windows and door that they mostly looked like mirrors or pools of clear water as she could look back at her reflection. The workers there were nice, they treated her like a child who couldnt look after herself most of the time but they gave her the attention she was never allowed inside the seretei walls.

It was everyone else that was the problem.

* * *

She could remeber her first trip outside the seretei by herself to collect the wooden swords, while waiting for the order to be completed she had spied a gang of kids through the shop window. They were playing with a ragged ball, running to the outskirts of the town but seemed to be having fun with smiles across their faces, shouting at each other as they played; she had never done or experienced anything like that. She wanted more than anything to join in, to have friends, to not be alone.

"Aww man" one of the kids moaned, a tall kid with ragged blonde hair and a minor scar across his cheek from his past life, he watched the ball disapear into the woods "man my folks are gonna kill me" his attention turned to a stouter boy with messy brown hair "why'd ya kick it in the woods dumby?! You know that we aint allowed in there after the last time we went in"  
"S-s orry, it was a accident" the bot apologised looking down at his feet "i'll get you a new ball"  
"Its all our fault as i see it for coming this far out of town" another boy with black curly hair stated, sticking up for the other boy  
"So who's gonna go get it?" The only girl of the pack asked, she had bluey black hair that was parted in short pigtails  
"I aint getting it" the whole group replied at once sending everyone into a arguement  
"You kicked it inside!"  
"Its your ball!"  
"Your the one who wanted to play in the first place!"  
"Your the oldest so you get it!"

"Excuse me?" A soft voice asked  
The group looked over to see a girl with short messy brown hair and big black eyes standing before them with their ball in her hands  
"you lost this" she outstreched her arms for them to take it, her eyes on the floor

"Run!" She looked up to see the whole group running away from her  
"Get away from us creep!' One shouted at her  
"Leave us alone!"  
"Werido!"  
They kept shouting things like that at her, leaving her shocked and alone in the woods with the disguarded ball in her hands.  
'Why dont they want to be my friend?' She thought to herself

She walked back to the sword shop alone. Leaving the ball on the ground for someone to pick it up.

Once the swords were done and she was leaving the shop she was faced by the parents of the children, they stared down at her with cold eyes just like the shinigamis had.  
"Why did you take my sons ball?!" One shouted at her  
"My girl came home crying, saying you've been mean to her for no reason" another snapped  
"Why dont you go home and leave us alone"  
"Leave our children alone"  
All she could do was stand and take it as the pack closed in, she couldnt even look at their faces, she clutched the wooden swords closer to her for comfort. She never did anything wrong so why did she always get scolded?

Unable to take it anymore, she jumped onto the roof of the shop and ran from the mob by the house tops towards the seretei with tears forming in her eyes. 'Why does everyone hate me?'

After that she never spoke a word or did anything to anyone when she got the swords, she found that she couldnt hardly speak to the sword shop workers after a while as she would just stare at the swords on the wall. The swords spoke to her enough to entertain her thoughts.

If to grow up without love or family means that you will never miss it since you never had it in the first place then why did her heart feel as if it had this huge hole that would not heal?

* * *

Just like every night, she cried silently to sleep, clinging onto her thin sheets and clothes she used as a pillow till she found she couldnt sleep. She tore off her sheet and walked over to the other side of the hall where a basket of wooden swords stood, she took one from the basket and walked over to the middle of the hall; if she could not sleep then she would just have to train. Technically she wasnt allowed to train but it would make her feel better by releasing her anger and fustration towards the practise dummy plus she found a sword in her hands to be the most natural thing in the world.

"Whats going on down here then?" The squad captain yawned, shunpoing outside the hall "its a little late for training" he eyed the inside of the hall, making sure who ever was inside wouldnt see him. He spotted the girl "now what are you up to?"

The girl was a natrual for sure, spinning, slicing and displaying such swordsmanship that plainly shouldnt be so for a girl that age. Where would she of learned to do such things?

She knew. Being ignored most of the time had its perks since she could spy on the adults training, she asked things in the sword shop and looked up stuff in books she had 'found'; all she had to do was practise.

"Samurai technique 1: hummingbird step"  
'No...she couldnt, not at that age'  
She unsheathed her sword from the side, shunpo ing and disappearing from sight before reappearing and resheathing the sword back to her side; the dummy cleanly tore in several places, dropping to the ground.  
The girl sighed in satisfaction then heard a deffinatly crack, she looked down "again! How do I keep snapping swords like this! I'm sure I wasn't too rough this time!" She looked down at the snapped wooden sword in her hands, sure it was wood but it was pretty hard to snap them.  
'Looks like we've had a little prodigy under our noses this whole time' the captain smirked to himself before shunpoing away.

* * *

"You want to do what?"  
The two captains sat under the cherry blossom tree, sipping tea on this warm summer morning and discussing the new findings  
"What will the captain commander say?"  
"I don't really care what the old man thinks plus as far as I see it he doesn't need to know right now" the other shrugged "don't worry if anything happens I'll take full responsibility for it"  
"I don't think your considering the full picture here"  
"She would proberly learn by herself anyway, she learns from watching, reading and practising. we can't exactly stop her from doing that. You need to take into consideration her parentage as well. Plus if I'm training her then it will be safer since I could stop her of something goes wrong rather than let her continue the way she is"  
"I hope your right Shunsui"  
"Oh come on jushiro give me a little more faith than that"

* * *

"3...2...1"

"Aahhhhhhh!" A cry came from the other end of the seretei leaving a little girl having to hold her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing.  
'That'll teach ya' she grinned, the shinigami that had given her such a hard time yesterday may of woken up to freshly caught snakes that could be typically found in any frrest after a certain girl found out about his snake phobia where she may or may not have something to do with.

It of course never took them long to hunt her down.  
"You little brat!" The shinigami was trembling though it was hard to tell if it was from anger or from a still lingering fear of the snakes "you put snakes in my bed and just about everywhere in my quarters!"  
"I don't know what your talking about" she played dumb, pretending to not know a thing though the shinigami had already made their mind up  
"Of course it was you!"  
"There's something on your shoulder" she pointed  
The shinigami leapt out of his skin, shaking off a invisible snake furiously and shouting his head off for it to 'get off' before finding that there was nothing there "if you think your last punishment was bad then..."  
"What's going on here" the shinigami was cut off by another voice  
The shinigami bowed immediately "I was only disciplining this child, sir"  
"What the heavens for?"  
"...she put snakes in your bed"  
"It wasn't me!" She retaliated  
"Shut up you..."  
The shinigami was cut off again "so what's your proof?"  
That's when the shinigami was taken down a peg since really he had no proof but his gut feeling "well sir..."  
"Also she's been with me this morning, I only left her to go get an apple for her" the man threw a glossy red apple at the girl which she caught easily; she stared at it in amazement, she had never had a apple before...well not a nice one like this.  
"I am so sorry sir" the shinigami continued to bow  
"Don't apologise to me but the little girl" the man chuckled, placing one hand on her head and ruffling her brown hair a little  
The shinigami gritted his teeth as he spoke in a low hush tone "I'm sorry"  
"I don't think she heard you, little ears and all"  
"I'm sorry" the man spoke louder as he glared at the girl who just smiled triumphantly back  
"And if there's nothing else that your here for then you can leave"  
"Yes sir" the shinigami bowed and ran back down the straight path back to his squad barracks.

"Thank you" the girl smiled up at the man "but I haven't been with you this morning" she thought back, seeing if her memory was playing on her  
"No, I just said that to stop him from punishing you"  
"Oh...well thank you then" she smiled "you do knw I actually did put snakes in his bed"  
"And we both got a good laugh from it" the man laughed "by the way I saw your little training session last night"  
The blood ran from her face "I swear I'll pay for the dummy and the sword, I don't have any money now but I can save up and..."  
"No, no. It's fine, your actually really good, in fact more than really good, personally I think your a prodigy with a sword. I haven't seen so much natural talent or potential in a while, which is why I'm going to train you properly"  
"What about all these chore thingies"  
"Doesn't matter, I'll get someone else to do them" the man shrugged "I bet you hate them anyway"  
The girl nodded eagerly  
"Come on then" he turned away and indicated for her to come with him  
"Wait, I don't even know your name. for all I know you could be so perv or pedo" she stood her ground with her arms crossed  
"Who's been teaching you words like that?" The man looked at her in slight surprise before gaining his seriousness again "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8"  
To truthful she had never actually met a captain in person before since they usually sent lower seating officers or those who didn't have seats to look after her, the highest seated officer was a 6th seat so she didnt really know what to expect of a captain but he sure didn't look or act like how she she had never liked the captains in the first place since they were the ones who had trapped her behind these walls, made all these decisions to limit her and make her live her life like this - in short she hated them more than anyone tough she had never met them. So she had an idea...  
"Your a captain?" She asked innocently "is that your hoari?" She pointed to the white coat under his punk shawl "can a touch it? I've never seen a captain before"  
Shunsui shrugged, not caring personally but he guessed it must of been a big deal for a kid.  
She neared closer, touching the soft white fabric gently  
'I don't see why people think she's such a nuisance, she actually quite sweet and...' His train of tough was derailed as he felt a swift kick to his groin area which made him fall helplessly to the ground  
"we're even for now" she smiled sly before picking up her broom to put it away, leaving the captain in pain on the path.  
"Ok, not my best idea but its got to be worth it" Shunsui groaned  
"When are we starting then pervy captain?" She smiled coming back, a wooden sword already in her hands

"I didn't get your name, if we are suppose to be doing introduction"

"oh, you can call me tori" she grinned

* * *

Shunsui you have just been owned by a little girl! I don't own bleach or shaman king put the oc characters are mine

shunsui: what did I do to deserve that?

me: nano sent that request iSistine she said you haven't been doing your paperwork again and the whole harassment complaint tthing shunsei

shunsui: my lil nano! always so mean but I will never stray!

me: I really could sympathise with her...could you get off my leg...


	17. Chapter 17 - memories of voices

"Great one more time kiddo"  
"It would help if you actually trained with me!" Tori looked over at the captain sitting under the tree, hat tipped over his face and sake in his hand; a army of dummy's fallen to the floor, not one in one piece, in fact there wasn't even in three or four pieces. It was a hot afternoon and tori's was sweating from training though Shunsui seemed to be nice and cool. "You promised me that you would train me properly pervert!"  
"A young lady shouldn't be saying such words"  
"Since when have I been a young lady?" Tori snapped back  
Shunsui smirked "oh you will be one day"  
"Perv" tori muttered, setting up another round of dummy's  
"How about we take training outside the seretei" Shunsui suggested  
The idea made tori feel queasy at the thought "I don't know"  
"Sure it'll be good for ya" Shunsui smiled sitting up

* * *

"This is your idea of training?" Tori asked sarcastically  
Shunsui had brought her to a hot spring pool, she should of guessed this would happen; he was using her to score points with ladies since they found the whole daddy role to be cute and showed responsibility as they cued at her.

She sat in the hot spring watching the captain sneaking a look in the womens bath next door from over the fence, waiting for the moment he would be found out.

She noticed that he had brought his zanpakuto with him, she didnt have one herself just yet but there was always something about zanpakutos that intrigued her. When she got close enough and could really focus she thought she could hear voices, soft and whispery but there. She could hear it again in the springs, a female voice telling Shunsui to not ignore her with her ideas for new games and to get her some sake.

With a sigh, thinking that she wasn't going to hear the end of it till the voice got what they want, she got up from the spring and picked up a unopened bottle of sake with a cup; placing it infront of the zanpakuto.  
"There" tori smiled in satisfaction  
There was a loud screech then a loud thud as Shunsui fell to the floor from being discovers and having various items thrown at him.  
"What ya doing kiddo?" He asked noticing tori with the sake and his zanpakuto  
"Your zanpakuto wanted a drink..." Tori stated as if it was obvious "she just kept asking so I gave her some"  
"...you can hear my zanpakuto?"  
Tori nodded "why? Can't everyone?"  
'Oh boy, Yamamato is gonna say I told you so' Shunsui watched her talking still the the sword spirit, she seemed quite happy to do so in fact' 'her powers are surfacing meaning more actions will be took' he just hoped it wouldn't be for the worse.

* * *

Next day

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOINGTO TRAIN WITH ME THIS TIME!" Tori shouted at the dozing captain, who again had chose to have a nap under the same tree instead of mentoring.  
"I'm much older than you, I need my rest while your young and energetic"  
"We both know that's a lie, your just being lazy again pervy captain" tori glared at him  
"Of course, he's being quite boring at the moment, a game to train the youngster could be good"  
"Your not helping me Katen Kyokotsu" lately the two had been ganging up on him a lot and it was troublesome for him.

"Good morning you two" jushiro smiled as he shunpo'd into the scene "are we having a productive training session  
Tori pointed her wooden training sword at Shunsui "pervy captains not training me like he promised"  
Shunsui looked down at his zanpakuto "why are you laughing at me? You two are just trouble together" tori laughed as she set up the next army of dummy's to be hit  
"What going on Shunsui?" Jushiro asked  
Shunsui sighed "well, she can hear zanpakuto spirits and it seems that Katen kyokotsu has taken a shine to her"  
"Really?" Jushiro asked a little surprised, getting out his own zanpakuto "tori, what's my zanpakuto saying?"  
"You mean sogyo no kotowari?" Tori turned back to the white haired captain "sounds a lot like 2 spirits than one like the pervy captains, except Pervy captains has 2 spirits but one does the talking for the both of them. they are both giggling like little boys,saying they are sure a girl couldn't hear them and now they want to play tag" tori answered easily as she got a new dummy from the box  
"Amazing, I didn't think you would be able to hear them so clearly" jushiro smiled, clearly impressed at the girl, he turned to Shunsui "you do know what's going to happen now?"  
Shunsui sighed, his hat falling over his eyes "yeah"

* * *

2 figures walked through the barracks of squad 1, neither in a rush to get to their destination as each was more indulged in the conversation at hand.

"I'm sorry Shunsui but its a central 46 order, we have no say" the captain commander sighed as if he was lecturing a child for the millionth time "take it up with them if you must but it won't do any good. They have made their minds up"  
"I see" Shunsui admitted defeat, he knew that he wouldn't be able to change central 46's decision now "it's still pretty harsh, she's only a child"  
"I would of personally left it till she was older but with her powers emerging and the 'right event' occurring then central 46 has deemed now the best time" truth be told Yamamato thought the girl was quite intriguing and had gotten such a good laugh, something he hadn't had in years, when he heard what she had done to Shunsui when the two had first met. But he knew better than anyone that central 46 had a unbreakable backbone when it came to decisions like this as they wouldn't even bend or stretch the rules a little.

* * *

Tori looked up at the doors infront of her, they towered over her in comparison and the cold metal frame looked uninviting as well.  
"So this is where all the captains meet" tori looked up in awe, she didnt know what drove her to do so but she wanted to just touch the door, slowly she reached her hand out to touch it; just as she was about to the door swung open and a voice boomed "enter".

Infront of her stood the captains of all 13 squads, lined up orderly and neatly; they reminded her of stone soldiers, so quiet and serious looking. At the top sat the captain commander, he looked older than she imagined him, complete with long white hair, beard, cane and old milky eyes; he was still the captain commander though so she couldn't let her guard down once since he was also the most powerful shinigami.  
"Step forward" he boomed again, instructing her to come closer infront of him  
She walked forward, ignoring the eyes of the captains as she walked past them, keeping her eyes on the captain commander; she soon stood before him.  
"Do you know why you have been summoned?" He asked, she unfortunately couldn't see his eyes properly due to the mountain of wrinkles round his eyes and his locked white thick eyebrows.  
She shook her head in response.  
"Do you know why you are in the seretei?" He questioned her again in the same manner  
She thought about it for a second then shook her head again - truth be told no one had ever told her.  
"Do you know what you are?"  
That must of been a trick question. She was a konpaku, a soul. Everyone in the soul society was a soul of a person who had died in the world of the living or were born souls inside the soul society right? She wasn't officially a shinigami so that made her a normal konpaku.  
"A konpaku" she answered, but it almost felt foreign or wrong for her to say such words.  
"You are not a ordinary soul, you are a shamanic soul, the only one of its kind" Yamamato corrected her in his serious tone.  
Tori looked as if she had been smacked across the face 'is that why everyone hates me? Because I'm a shamanic soul, what does that even mean?' She wanted to ask so many questions but her mouth just wouldn't make a sound.  
Shunsui hid his face under his hat.  
"You were born a shaman in the world of the living yet you possessed a large amount of both spirit energy and what the shamans call furyoku which could not be contained, if it had run wild you would of destroyed at least Japan and at the most half of the world of the living. spiritual energy and furyoku are not meant to mix in such high quantities" the captain commander continued "while you were still a baby your mother contacted us for help, to seal it away and protect the world of the living. We managed to seal the colliding energy away, limiting your spiritual pressure and hopefully to lock away your furyoku. At the cost of your own life though. As you were only a baby, central 46 deemed that you needed to be taken are of by the gotei 13 to observe growth and development also so you could be watched as a future threat and if so to be dealt with."  
'The seal? Is that the black tattoo thingy on her shoulder blade?' Tori thought to herself, remembering the ugly black mark on her back that she had carried as long as she could remember that she had mostly forgotten about thinking that it must of been normal. What a idiot she had been. 'What did they mean future threat and to be dealt with? Where they gonna kill her?'  
"Unfortunately the seal has most proberly leaked and your shamanic powers have emerged. Central 46 has not deemed to kill you but to demonstrate something g to you before giving you a choice" the captain commander finished, he stood up from his chair "we are going to journey to the world of the living to do so as well"


	18. Chapter 18 - memories of Fire

_Watch out it's raining fire demons from the sky._

_His flares are flying all over and everything is being set on fire._

_As he walks along the roads he burns everything on his way._

_He is the fire demon and with him he brings wrath and anger._

_His talons burn to ash everything that comes along his path._

_Run away from him or you will burn like as in hell._

_Run, run , run for the fire demon is here_

* * *

The last thing she had seen was the bright light of the senkimon opening up to the world of the living. She had never been to the world of the living for as long as she could remember she had never seen the world of the living and yet it wasn't what she had expected at all. A dusty ball desert that looked to be in the middle of no where; hot and dead - how could this be the world of the living if it looked so dead?

Herself and the 13 captains looked down from the cliff face; not a word passed between them as they stared down at the desert below. She didn't know what they were supposed to be looking at on this bare world but she soon spotted what looked like 5 figures emeging from the mountains. They looked quite weird in so many feathers and tattoos with their unruly unkept hair and the only clothing they seemed to be wearing was these loin clothes that they looked completely different to the captains. Each mans face looked hardened and determind expression across their faces.

Awaiting seemed to be another figure. He looked different to them, dressed in a white robe with a satified smile across his face. Tori didnt know what it was but something was telling her that this man was bad news and that she should get away yet she couldnt. Not with all the captains there to stop her. He looked familar too but she didnt know why either.

"5 great chiefs I ask you to join my mission. We must destroy all humans before they are allowed to destroy our planet" His voice was stern and laced with seriousness but how could he be serious? destroying all humans? did she hear that right?

"I am destined to become shaman king and when I do I will create a world only inhabinated by shamans." He continued "And so I want you great chiefs to join my team"

The men seemed quite enraged by this proposal.

"We will not" one called "We will never join you. We only use our powers for the good of people"

"We want to win so that we can save humans not destroy them" the 2nd man shouted

"If your mission is destruction then you must be the one who needs to be destroyed" the 3rd continued

"We'll put an end to this, we will not let you spread your hatred" the 4th man answered

"prepared to strike as one" the first man called out to his comrades

The 5 men charged at the lone man; on a usual bases a group could easily win against one (as she could say from past experience of being the one).

The lone man didn't even move an inch. He smiled.

From out of no where then men were thrown to the floor in pain. What looked like fire had errupted from under the mans feet and blew his robe and hair upwards; now she knew that this man was bad.

"What just happened?" tori squeaked but she gained no reply as the captains continued to stare at the scene

"Oh well, this is really quite a loss" his face covered in shadow as his hair flew out from behind him; he looked like a villian from a book or story to her. "Its a shame to see nobel fighters perish needlessly"

Fire erupted from the floor, killing 3 men instantly in it's harsh flames, they died in pain and the fire consumed their bodies as they gasped for air to find it to be useless and their bodys falling helplessly to the floor. Their eyes still open; nothing but fear streaking through their eyes - these hardened men had turned to nothing. Thrown away to the hot red flames like a plaything.

She looked up at the Captains expecting them to do something. Intervine and stop this mad man; she was sure unohana could heal those men and that in a match of fire the captain commander would win for sure. Yet they only continued to watch with cold emotionless eyes. She bit her lip before contnuing to watch.

'They'll do something soon right? wait for the right moment to strike and all' she thought to herself trying to think of why the captains would do such a thing.

Without a word the man struck again at one of the surviving chiefs, knocking him backwards with his fire and consuming him also in its blaze.

"why arent they doing anything" she whispered to herself, fighting back tears, she had never seen a person die before and this was too cruel; a form a torture the soul had to endure before passing, the pain of the burning blaze as it ate at them till there was nothing but a lifeless scarred body.

The fire man walked over to the last chief, fear written in his eyes at the sights of what had happened to his friends and she didn't blame him.

Her whole body was trembling from the sights, breaking out in a cold sweat, unable to move as she hyperventalated. She couldn't speak or look away though her being was telling her to.

"So what are you going to do now? your four compainions are gone forever" the man smirked looking down at the last chief "the choice is yours Drysa. You can either try to fight me and perish or open your eyes and join me. together we could build a great shaman kingdom"

"Never I'll fight for the pride of my tribe" the man called back with all the strength he could muster.

Tori fell to her knees in shock at the sight of the sight of the monster appearing in a blaze of fire; it was is gigantic, with a muscular body, broad shoulders, black claws and black lava rock armor down its legs. Its piercing yellow eyes glaring down at its prey hungrily. The whole thing looked to be made of magma with its glowing red body; its fearsome horns twitching in delight of the chiefs suffering. It was a demon for sure. A living nightmare.

Even the chief stuttered at the sight of it, all his strength diminished at the sight as its glare studied him as if it was deciding the best way to torture him body and then soul.

"Sorry wrong choice" The man stood tall and unstoppable in the monsters clawed hand, he smirked as the demon struck the last chief down so easily that it it looked like simple childs play.

But the face of the dying last chief and every other chief before him that had been burned to death stuck so clearly in her mind. Their pain streaked faces as their bodys turned painfully to ash, these men had been so confident and strong when she had first seen them but now...she wished that she could get rid of these faces!

Tori turned to the captains, tears burning her eyes "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!" the captains turned to her in slight shock for her outburst "THOSE MEN ARE DEAD AND YOU COULD OF STOPPED THEM!" she fell to her knees "why...why did you let them die in such pain?" she cried

One of the captains bent down to her "We can't interfere" she soothed "Its the rules of central 46"

At the name of them, Tori could feel a red hot anger rising again from the pit of her stomach. Impulisivly she jumped down from the cliff, landing on her feet and running over to the last chief.

she knelt next to him "please don't die mr chief, don't die" she tried shaking him as if to wake a person from a slumber and yet no reponse came as a limp lifeless body hung in her arms, dying her hands red with blood. She looked down at her red hands.

Blood. it was blood of another person.

"And who are you?"

Tori looked up to see the man smiling at her. that smile that just scared her to the bottom of her soul.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't take her eyes off him and she felt like soon she wouldn't be able to even breath as their was something in the air that weighed her down so much that it hurt.

She stared up at the monster behind that glared at her with its golden eyes; deciding how to kill her as its next victim. That monster and that man - their stares were just boreing into her head.

"Zeke" a gruff old voice called

Tori blinked to see the captain commander and the other captains surrounding her in a protective bubble.

"And who may you be old man?" Zeke asked

"I am the captain commander of the gotei 13" yammato answered bluntly

"Ahh yes" zeke smirked "I see, you seem to be here on business and et you did nothing to stop those men from dying so needlessly" he sounded as if he was playing with them.

"We simply do not get involved with shamanic affairs anymore" yammatos tones soon changed to a more deadly tone "However if you should take so much as a step towards the soul society then we shall bring you to your knees"

"I see" zeke nodded "I have no intention of taking over the soul society, all I wish is to change the world of the living for the better"

"hmmm" yamamto didnt look impressed "As I said we do not get involved in such affairs and with that we shall leave but keep our message in your mind and heed not to forget it"

The captains turned away, shooing tori away with them, she turned back for one last look though she wished she hadn't.

Zeke smirked at her "Good bye young cousin" as a shot of red flames zoomed towards her

If it wasn't for the captain commander appearing infront of her and waving the flames off tori knew she would of been dead or would of had her face melted off.

* * *

As soon as she got back to the soul society, tori bolted off trying so hard not to cry but to only find them still streaking down her face. She fell to her knees in the middle of the path, not being able to take it anymore.

The gold eyes. The chiefs faces. That man. The fire.

God the fire. She couldnt take it anymore.

She could still taste the smoke in the back of her throat, her skin still prickled from the fierce heat and though this sounded so stupid she still felt as if those eyes were watching her.

Unknowing to her was that a vortex of wind had burst round her, throwing everything around her into chaos and violent bursts of energy screaming from her small body.

"Hey"

the wind and pressure suddenly dropped as tori looked up at the figure behind her that had placed a gentle hand on her back as well. She recognised her instantly.

"Y-your a captain" she sniffed

"Yes. now whats the matter with you?"

Tori looked up with her bloodshot eyes "T-the fire"

"It won't get to you here" the captain pulled tori against her will into her "I promise you so dry your eyes kiddo"

"T-thank you miss" Tori looked up at the now smiling captain

"Call me yoruichi kay" Yoruichi grinned happily before something serious dawned "Now you have a decision to make. Do you understand what just happened"

Tori nodded timidly "That man had the same kind of powers as me"

"so..."

"So, I have to use my powers for good and not to hurt people like he did" she quickly looked down at her hands with the dried dark red blood still on her hands "people shouldn't die for no reason"

"and..."

"...and to do that I need to be a shinigami..." Tori continued slowly "so I can protect people"

"Shunsui was right, your a smart one" yoruichi grinned again before ruffling her hair. Yoruichi got up, turning to walk away then turned back to tori again "Are you coming then?"

Tori nodded following after the 2nd division captain quickly

* * *

"So your now taking over responsibilty for her" yamamto raised a eyebrow "I must say that is not like you to do so"

Yoruichi sighed "As long as Shunsui's ok with it. I think that she needs to learn more than sword play, she doesn't need to learn that but she needs to know hakudo and shunpo as well which is my specialality. I heard from a little bird that she is already using shunpo but she never knew about it" Yoruichi took a breath "I want her to join the onmitsukido as well"

"are you sure about this?" yammato asked

"well I think its a good idea" Unohana added "the more experience a person gets then the better"

"Yes I must agree also, Yoruichi is a very capable teacher" ukitake added

"Great teacher" yoruichi coughed against her hand

"I'm fine with it" Shunsui sighed "Though I've lost my ladys charm"

"Does anyone actually object?" Yammato looked down each line of captains yet none made any objections "Then I shall place her in your perminant care then Captain Shihoin"

* * *

"And this is your room" Yoruichi lead tori to the last room

"Its mine?" Tori asked sounding in disbelief

"Yep, I got it fixed so that you could have your own room. Total privacy" yoruichi smiled in satisfaction as she watched the young girl enter the room. "Unless you want a room mate but I wouldn't right now"

Tori sat cautiously at the bed before carefully sitting down on it "thank you yoruichi"

"Training starts at 7 sharp and don't be late as its the first training session of the year" yoruichi turned walking out the room leaving the girl to herself

"ok" tori smiled to herself before eyeing the window "hmmm"

* * *

"So this is maggots nest forrest" Tori smiled to herself as she wandered through the grounds "its bigger than I thought it was"

She sat down on a tree stump and closed her eyes "ok lets see if I can still do this" she whispered to herself exhaling. "Fenikkususukia"


End file.
